Physical Exam
by sur2sur
Summary: Nova request the guardians take a physical Rocket Raccoon does not want to do it and does it his way when he has to
1. Chapter 1

Physical Exam

sur1sur Summary: Peter informs the group that they have to do a physical exam by order of Nova Corps  
or they would receive no new jobs from Nova.  
So Peter informs everyone they are doing the exams, when they arrive at Nova Corps training center Notes: Was going to do this as multiple stories but decided multiple chapters was better

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 1 Chapter Text

Rocket turned to Peter and said," I don't see why I can not just use my regular clothes. This get up is ridiculous." Gesturing at himself wearing a yellow t shirt and blue shorts.

Peter replied, " I think we all look very good." Admiring Gamora as she walked around.

Drax asked," How long do we have to wait. It is already ten minutes past the time, he was suppose to be here."

Nova Prime along with a young greenish skin male came out before the former said," Okay, Guardians. This is Official Medical Examiner Alex Grammar. I expect you to listen to him and do as he ask. If you don't pass, than Peter will have to either have you retake the test or remove you from the team or there will be no more contracts from Nova Corps. Now I leave you in Alex's capable hands." Before leaving.

Alex swallowed before saying, "If you have any questions fell free to ask me."

Rocket asked," What makes you qualified to tell us if we are healthy or not?" Not wanting to do to the test.

Alex answered, " I finished 1st in my class of 979 medical students."

Rocket lean his head to the left and than to the right and replied, "Than your smarter than you look, of course-"

"Rocket," interrupted Peter, "The longer you postpone the test, The longer before we can get it done."

Alex said, "Okay. Let get these tests underway. If you will follow me." and headed toward a small building.

After entering, the building. Alex said," This is to check your speed and adrenaline level. When I yell 'go'. All of you are to run as fast as you can go to the other end of the building and ring the bell before running back here and put your hand on the pole where your name is. This will give us a speed time and also a heart rate. Now I want you to line up and place your hand on your name until it is time to start. First Groot, than Drax, than Peter, than Gamora and than Rocket."

Groot, not wanting to do it, said, " I am Groot." I rather run by Rocket.

Alex asked," I don't understand?"

Groot repeated ,"I am Groot."

Alex looked to Peter before saying," Care to tell me what he saying."

Peter replied," The only one who fully understand him is Rocket."

Alex walked over to Rocket and said, "would you care to tell me what he said."

Rocket lean his head to the left and than to the right before saying," The only one who fully understand him is Rocket." and snickering.

Alex counted to ten before calmly saying," Care to tell me what Groot said."

Rocket opened his mouth, as if surprised before saying," You should have told me, you did not understand Groot. I thought your translator was broken and you did not understand Peter. Groot wants to run by me."

Alex shook his head before saying," I need to be sure that each of you is running as fast as you can. Not just running to keep pace or a close victory."

Once every one was line up, and the computer had register everyone's vital. Before Alex yelled "go".

Groot finished first, Gamora second, Peter third, Drax fourth and Rocket bringing up the rear.

Alex walked over to Rocket before asking," Why did you run on two legs and not on all fours?"

Rocket answered," Because I am not an animal." and crossed his arms over his chest.

Alex said," Peter, would you take the rest of your crew up to the observation deck. Rocket is going to rerun this test at his fastest and that is on all four."

Rocket replied," If you want me to rerun this test, I will run it standing up."

Peter said," Rocket, just do it the way he wants so we can get this done."

Rocket glared at Peter before saying, "I will not run on all four for his amusement."

Alex shook his head before ushering the rest of the guardians out of the room and locking the door behind him.

Rocket wonder what Alex was planning to do as he heard a low growl coming behind him. Rocket turned and smiled, as he saw a Roshian, a tough, scaring, looking animal that look like a cross between a miniature grizzly bear with multiple appendages and shark (I draw it but am a lousy artist).

Rocket returned the growl before slapping the ground with his hands.

The Roshian immediately dropped to it belly and crawled over to Rocket, whining all the time.

Rocket rubbed the bluish fur careful of the sharp teeth and claws Before turning to the observation deck and sticking out his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Next up a mental test and than lunch

Summary: Putting pieces of a puzzle together  
Only one way it will fit perfectly

Chapter Text

Alex was surprised Rocket did not run from the Roshian. Meaning he had seen one before and knew they were very gentle creatures. Checking the requirements, Rocket barely pass the running test, so on to the next test.

Alex said," Okay, The next test will be a test of mental configuring. You will be given several pieces and using all the pieces, you must create it exactly as it is pictured. The picture will be 3 dimensional. No helping others or offering help. You will have an hour to do as many puzzles as you can. Each one will be more difficult than the last. Before putting each guardian into a small room.

Rocket watched as the first puzzle came through the slot. A quick examine showed it just slide together. Rocket reminded himself to work slow. Before putting the first one together, placing it back on the tray and watched as it disappeared and a new puzzle came through the slot.

Rocket brain quickly realized how the puzzle was to be put together. But Rocket forced himself to go slow. Giving him a small migrane until he put the puzzle together.  
About 30 minutes into the test. Rocket finished his eighth puzzle, when he heard Alex telling someone ,'So far Groot has only done 2. He seems to be taking his time examining each piece. Peter and Drax are at 5 each and seems stuck. Gamora is starting her sixth, Rocket just finished his eighth.'

Rocket decided he needed to go slower. So he began to massage his hands and not look at the ninth puzzle. He than took several slips from the bottle of water before rubbing his eyes. Knowing as soon as he laid eyes on the puzzle, his mind would be working on how it went together and his hands would want to put it together. Even using all his ability to slow himself down he finished 13 puzzles.

Alex said," Okay everyone that is time. Come out of your rooms."

As soon as everyone was out, Peter asked," How did we do?

Alex answered, "To my surprise, Peter finish in last with 5. Drax got 7 right, Groot after a slow start finish with 8, Rocket got 13 and Gamora did 14 almost 15 but ran out of time."

Rocket turned to Gamora and said," Way to go Gamora."

Before Gamora could replied, Alex asked," Rocket, why did you slow down?"

Rocket lied,' Lots of reason, Fatigue, fingers cramping, small migrane, worrying about how well Groot and the others were doing."

Alex stared at Rocket before saying." Go eat. We will continue after lunch. In the same building you took ran in."

Rocket asked, "are you going to have that Roshian, there?"

Alex glared at Rocket before saying, "No. She is back with her owner. Now go to the cafeteria and I will see you all after lunch. One hour don't be late." and leaving the group.

After getting their meals, The guardians found a bench under an old tree before eating. After they were done, and still having 20 minutes before they have to report back, decided to relax.

Peter turned to Gamora and said," Guess your smarter than Rocket.' before pushing Rocket.

Rocket grinned before replying," She is smarter than me in a lots of ways, puzzles just one of them."

Gamora said," When I heard that Rocket was two ahead of me, I figure I had to work harder." and mentally added, 'Not thinking he would slow down so much."

Peter said, " I always had one peice left on the fifth puzzle, no matter what i try.'

Rocket answered,"That is because it went into the puzzle to lock the other peices together."

Drax stood and said, "I think we should head back, so we are not late." before starting to walk to the meeting spot.

Rocket replied," He was late for the first meeting, so don't think it would be unfair for us to be late for the second." As Peter and Gamora started after Drax

Groot grabbed Rocket and hurried along after the rest of the team. But softly saying to Rocket " I am Groot" 'Why are you not trying your hardest?'

Rocket whispered, "Tell you later, when we are out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: strength and sight

Summary: Time for strength and vision

Chapter Text

The guardian arrived back at the building with 5 minutes to spare. So they began to wait until Alex showed up.

Rocket examine the weight lifting devices. He check his machine and thought about how he could do his best but not let Alex notice.

Peter walked over and asked, "What are you doing, Rocket?"

Rocket wished Peter was not so freaking annoying before saying," I was wonder what parts of this machine, I could use for making a bomb or gun out of."

Peter replied, "No making bombs out of the exercising equipment."

Rocket replaced the cover on the machine. Before saying, "You suck the life out of everything"

After ten minutes past the suppose starting time, Alex appeared before saying, "It is time for us to check your strength-"

"Just One second," Interrupted Rocket. "You told us to be hear after lunch but you showed up late. Maybe we should skip this and go to the next test."

Alex, in an authoritative voice, replied, "You skip this test and you fail the entire test. So go put the harness on like the rest of your team mates have. So we can get to through the test."

Peter said, "Come on, Rocket. Your just making this take longer."

Rocket turned to Peter before angrily saying, "You just want to make Nova Prime happy and be a good little puppet." As he got into his harness.

Alex said, "You will all start at ten percent of your body weight and pull it to the bell and ring it. You will than walk it back to the platform. And continue to do so until your unable to do it."

Rocket kept an eye on his team mates and pretended to be as exhausted, as they were. After pulling about 1/2 times his weight. He undid the harness and saying, " I can not do it anymore." Letting it hit the machine with a resounding whacking sound.

After everyone was done.. Alex said," Just so you know the results, Gamora finish first, Groot and Drax tied for second Peter third and Rocket again last." Before turning to Rocket and saying, "If your not careful you will fail and be off the guardians."

Rocket replied, "That is why I keep Groot around for the heavy stuff."

Groot said," I am Groot." Rocket quit being so deceitful.

Rocket snickered before saying, "Sorry, bud. But I can not change who I am."

Alex said, "Now we are going to check your field vision. You will see four pictures on your monitor and you are to choose the one that is exactly like the one you see on the monitor I front of me. Now any questions before we begin."

Groot asked, "I am groot?" 'how long do we have to choose the right picture.'

Alex answered, " Take all the time you want Any more guestions."

Peter asked, "What if we accidentally pick the wrong picture?"

Alex answered," That is why you don't have a time limit. Anyone else."

When no one brought up anything, Alex started the test. The first picture came up behind him and he walked out of the way.

After ten minutes, Groot still had chosen a match for the first picture.

Alex walked up to Groot and said," Make your choice already."

Rocket immediately replied, "You said, there is no time limit and Groot sees things differently, than the rest of us. SO YOU LET HIM TAKE ALL THE TIME HE NEEDS."

Groot surprised, "I am Groot." 'you knew I see things different than you do'

Rocket replied, "I have know for a long time, which is why I don't rush you, when you need to make a choice on some things."

Alex walked over to Rocket and said, "Why did you not mention this before the start of the test."

Rocket snickered before replying," You never asked and I don't hand out information."

Alex turned off Groot monitor before saying, "You are excused from this test." Before changing the screen to a new picture.

Rocket waited until Peter and Drax both made wrong choices before accidentally, on purpose, making a wrong choice. HIs monitor went blank shortly thereafter.

When Gamora finally chose wrong before Alex said," You are going to stay in the dorm with the regular cadets. Your sleeping room are on the board in the cafeteria. So after you eat dinner, go to your room and rest."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: FIght and fire alarm drill

Summary: Each guardian is put in a different dorm  
To see how they behave without the others around Rocket does not believe in fire drill practices

Chapter Text

The guardians sat down in the cafeteria with a trade of food in front of them, unfortunately No alcoholic beverages were allowed.

Drax took a bite and said," The person, who cooked this, does not know how to cook." Before looking for some spices and seeing none.

Rocket eats a little before saying," Hell even I cooked better than this when I just started out."

A young Xandarian walked over to the table before saying," Maybe it would taste better if you ate it like the animal, you are."" Before shoving Rocket's face into the platter.

Rocket wiped his face off, before calmly asking, "Guess your the tough guy, here?"

"That is right, I am Ray Metoid. Son of Xandarian senator Samuel Metoid," answered Ray.

Rocket grinned and turned around.

Gamora put her hand on Peter shoulder and shook her head while Groot suddenly had a wicked grin on his face and put his hand on Drax shoulder.

Ray seeing the grin and sharp teeth before sarcastically asking, "What is the poor little animal going to do, bite me?"

Rocket replied, "You wish." Before to the amazement of those watching jumped toward Ray and kicked the tray ray was holding into his face. Upon landing Rocket quickly brought his hand into a chopping motion on Ray's knee. When Ray started to fall, Rocket grabbed the closest arm and toss him over his shoulder before pulling the arm behind ray's back and switching from forearm to index and middle finger, Bending both of them backward.

Ray yelled," Let me go. Let me go,"

Rocket replied, "I will, when I am done with you." Before scanning the area to see if anyone was going to get involved.  
Seeing no one was going to get involved, Rocket notice the food on the floor next to Ray's mouth before saying," Now Eat the food next to your mouth."

Ray seeing the food before saying, "But it is on the floor." AS he suddenly feels Rocket bending his fingers back further, So he sucked the mashed protein gruel into his mouth and swallowed it.

Rocket was not done before saying, "Now before I let you go, You are going to grunt like a little nork (Pig-rat like animal). Also a fair warning, you do this again and I will not be so easy on you."

Ray felt Rocket bending his fingers again before grunting. He than felt Rocket release his fingers.

When Ray got back to his feet, Rocket was already back in his seat and eating, before saying," This is not over yet," and walking away.

Drax said, "You fought very well my little friend."

Rocket replied," IF Quill did not make me promise to be nice, That guy would not be even walking around."

Gamora remember how mean Rocket fought when the gang tried to torch Groot, replied," But you would than end up in Renault, the newest, most secure Prison since the Kiln."

Rocket realized he had not been keeping up on his other abilities, something he would remedy after these test were done.

After the meal was done. the guardians went to the rooms they were assigned to.

Rocket found his room, third floor. He was assigned to the top bunk. There was a second set of clothes waiting for him.

Rocket than went to the communal shower and showered before going back to the room.

Upon entering, Rocket saw several young nova trainees playing with his clothing before saying," You do anything to those clothes and I will not go easy on you."

The trainees quickly dropped the clothes before running out of the room. Rocket checked the clothes and found they had put itching powder rubbed into the fabric.

Rocket had enough and hacked into Nova Corps under his newest pseudo. Before finding the three cadets, he than decided to make them very generous and donate 95% of their income to the Intergalactic Hardship Foundation ( An organization that help areas that suffer severe catastrophe. The next time they answered their mobile phone the charity would begin. Rocket than proceeded to check his bed, and found they had put itching powder there too. So he went to the bathroom and wash both set of clothes before heading back to his temporary room.

When Rocket arrived he faced another young recruit before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"I am your room mate, Bennett O'Malley, from Norvian but you can call me Ben." answered Ben.

Rocket sighed before saying," Since some of your fellow recruit have put itching powder on my bed, we will share yours."

Ben replied, "I am sorry but I sleep by myself. Your not that big, use the desk." Before taking the computer and everything else off the desk.

Rocket shrugged before climbing up on the desk and laying down facing his room mate

Ben, who was 6'5" olive skin with pink eyes, stretch and began to remove all his clothes

Rocket immediately decided he need to look elsewhere before asking, "Why the frack are you stripping naked?"

Ben answered," I always slept naked." Before tossing Rocket one of the two pillows that were on his bed.

Rocket almost fell over when the pillow hit him but placed one hand on the desk before putting the pillow on the desk and crawling on top of it before falling to sleep.

Rocket awaken from the siren, asked, "What the hell is that noise?"

Ben finished dressing and answered,"That is the fire alarm, We need to meet up by the statue in the front yard."

Rocket sat up and took a deep breath before saying,"There is no fire. I am going back to sleep." and lay back down

Ben shook his head before replying, "Some one will be up here to make you go down." and left.

Rocket was almost asleep, when the door flew open and in walked Alex. Rocket stretch before asking, "Is it time for another test?"

Alex yelled ," Do you not know what to do during a fire drrill?"

Rocket replied,"I smelled no smoke meaning no fire and I am not about to run around thinking there is a fire when there is not one."

Alex said,"The purpose of a fire drill is to be prepared in case of a fire."

Rocket asked,"Do you also have drills for Tidal Waves, Hurricanes, Tornadoes, Earthquakes, Meteors hitting the building, Solar flares, and other such things."

Alex surprised by Rocket questions, answered,"We do not have any of those in this area."

Rocket replied,"If I had smelled smoke, I would have made sure I got out and probably the room mate but I would not worry about anyone else,"

Alex said,"You are going outside, NOW."

Rocket replied,"No, I am going back to sleep." Before laying back down on the pillow.

Alex opened the window before walking over to Rocket and grabbed the pillow Rocket was sleeping on (he was warn what Rocket would do if he was grabbed) and tossing Rocket and the Pillow out the window and saying, "Bennett catch this."

Rocket realizing Alex had thrown him out the window, jumped at the flag pole as he dropped by it and grabbed it. He use his momentum to swing to the top of the pole before using his claws to climb back to the room he was given. SO he could finish his rest before the next test.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: hacking, lesson, and test

Summary: Rocket hacks into Nova corp  
Takes a lesson in safety

Chapter Text

Rocket realized he was not going to be able to go back to sleep. So he quickly checked his clothing, they were all dried and no trace of itching powder was left before he got dressed and replace the computer back on the desk. Along with the other stuff that was on the desk before Ben put it all on the floor.

Ben entered the room and seeing the computer back on the desk, asked," Why did you put the computer back on the desk?"

Rocket answered," In two hour, I would be up anyways. So I figure I go online and check some stuff out."

Ben stopped undressing before saying," Really" and walked over to Rocket.

Rocket knew he could not hack with a Nova officer watching him (No way was he a recruit) but with the Nova officer being a Norvian, he knew how to get rid of him. Before logging on to Quill's favorite XXXXX site. Although Rocket did not get any enjoyment or satisfaction from watching other people do stuff.

Ben pulled over a chair and watch. He could not believe how fast Rocket typed things into the computer but knew that the main computer was recording all keystrokes. After a few moment the site began to show the XXXXX video.

Rocket snickered before saying, "Hope you like this one."

Ben watched as the video started but as soon as he realized it was a Multiple X video, he raced out of the room.

Rocket quickly locked the door and went back to the computer before he went and searched for Adam's real identity. After fifteen minutes he found it and was soundly disappointed. The guy was actual Official Medical Examiner George Adams. HE graduated in the top ten out of a class of 1979. Rocket than decided to erase his trail by hacking into the computer recording the computer action and erase all traces that he was even on the computer.  
Once he was done, he unlocked the door and headed to the cafeteria, where the other guardians would be shortly.

Rocket was surprised, that as he entered the cafeteria. The other guardians were already there.

Peter crossed his arms before saying,"Rocket is it true, you did not follow the fire drill evalucation."

Rocket answered," Peter there was no fire and I was not going to dress in wet clothes just to run outside and stand by a stupid statue."

Peter shook his head before saying," Well now thanks to you we will be spending the next hour, learning about safety."

Rocket replied, "With the way you are, that is probably a good idea."

Gamora said,"This will means that we have to stay here an extra day or two. But for now let eat breakfast and head to the lecture hall."

Rocket used one of the few saying he knew in groot's language, to make the floral colossus shake with laughter as they walked into the lecture hall causing Peter, Gamora and Drax to stare at Rocket and Groot.

A young Nova officer walked in and said," I am glad you are all here on time. My name is Sargeant Mary Sweet, but feel free to call me, Mary . Now before we begin the lesson, if you have a question, please raise your hand."

Rocket snickered before raising his hand.

Mary was warned by Alex before asking," What is your question?"

Rocket innocently asked," Are we also going to have Meteorite drills"

Mary was grateful that Alex had warned her before answering, "We have plenty of warning, so no drill is needed for that."

Rocket suspected Alex had given Mary advance warning before asking," What about tornados?"

Mary replied, "Alex warned me about you. We don't have any other type of natural disasters. We don't have meteorite hit the planet, hurricane, tornado or tidal waves."

Rocket asked," So when was the last time a fire happened here?" before winking at Groot.

Mary answered," There has never been a fire here."

Rocket replied," So fires are like hurricanes, Tornado, and Tidal waves. They don't happen here." As Groot shook with merriment.

Mary opened her mouth to respond, closed it before saying," But fires happen everywhere."

Rocket smiled before replying, "Get off planet once in a while. Those things happen somewhere in the galaxy every day."

Mary counted to 10 before saying," Enough questions for now. Watch the film. I will be back after it is over." before hitting the play button on the holoview and leaving the room

After the film was over, Groot turned to Rocket and said, " I am groot" Whoever started those fire did a lousy job.

Rocket replied," Tell me about it. They had to used an accelerator on the one, no way it would burned like that naturally."

Groot said," I am groot." And the bad advice they gave.

Rocket replied," They need someone to learn about different fires. Not every fire does smoke rise or give off heat."

Peter, who been listening to the conversation, said," All fire give off heat and smoke always rises-."

"Not true, Peter", interrupted Gamora. "An Alistear fire the smoke stays close to the fire and the ground. If you crawled, liked they suggest in the holoview, you would be dead in moments."

"And a Brizone fires burns cold." added Drax.

Mary came back into the room before saying," Now did you learn about fire safety."

Rocket replied, "Nope, whoever made that film knew nothing about how fire behaves. Surprised they did not cause more death than they saved."

Mary had enough of Rocket, she walked over to where Rocket was sitting before placing an arm on either side of the chair and angrily saying, "If there is another fire drill while you are here, you will follow procedures and do the drill.:"

Rocket stood up and yelled back," If there is a real fire, than I will follow procedure and leave the building. But if it is a drill than I will not take place in it."

Mary turned to Peter before angrily saying," Mister Quill, will you order to Rocket to follow the fire drill or you will taking him off the guardian team.

Peter gulped before replying, "Although I am technically the leader of the guardians, We really don't force each other to do things, we don't want to do with a few exceptions."

Mary shook her head before saying," Alex is waiting for you over by the building you took your first test in.

Actions


	6. next test

Chapter 6: NExt test

Summary: Rocket and the rest of the guardians hearing is tested

Chapter Text

To the guardians surprise, Alex and 5 assistance were waiting for them in the building.

Alex seeing the guardians arrived, said, "I want each of you to go into one of those room. I will say a single word, in my normal everyday voice, you will write the word I say. The person in the room has a list of words. When you get a word wrong that is the end of the test for you. Now let us get this test underway."

Rocket snickered before turning to Groot and In a squeaky voice saying, "I am Groot."

Groot began to shake with Merriment. Causing everyone to stare at Rocket.

Alex said," So everyone know what the word was, your answers will be shown below your name." Hoping to curtail whatever Rocket had planned.

To be sure no one could read his lips, Alex turned away from the room and said, "First word is I" before taking a step.

Rocket smiled before writing 'eye" The attendant was quickly on his communicator and text to Alex with what the problem was.

Alex text back that the words sounded the same and not to worry, Before saying "Next word is way" and taking another step

Rocket wrote 'whey' while Gamora and Drax wrote 'Weigh' but Peter wrote 'way'.

After Alex was better than 20 feet away before Drax and Peter both got the word wrong.

Rocket waited for two more words before purposely writing the wrong word. Gamora was out shortly thereafter. Groot was still in it correctly typing in the word Alex was saying.

Alex walked back to the group before turning to Groot and asking," How were you able to correctly identify the words I was saying well over 100 feet aways?"

Groot answered, "I am Groot" I cheated, I used a vine to read the word off your assistant tablet and than wrote the correct answer.

Rocket snickered before saying, "Groot, your a lovable mug."

Alex turned to Rocket and said," Care to tell me what Groot said," and cross his arms in front of him.

Rocket leaned his head to the left and than to the right before replying," Nope, don't feel like it," and snickering.

Alex turned to Peter and said," You are the leader, would you have Rocket tell me what Groot said."

Peter walked over to Rocket and asked," Would you please tell Adam what Groot said?"

Rocket crossed his arms in front of him before answering," Nope, He does not deserve to know."

Adam said, " The next test is Gymnastics and I expect you all to do your best."

Rocket knew after last night, Adam would not be fooled by him not doing his best. But he thought Gamora should still be able to do better than him.

The test consist of Rings, Balance bar and uneven said," OK, now. You must swing from one ring to the next, the only rule is you must touch the first and last one, you don't need to touch all of them.  
You than need to travel the balance beam to the next level before using the uneven bars to get to the bottom.  
"We will go in the following order, Rocket, Gamora, Peter, Drax and than Groot. So when I say 'go', Rocket you start.

Rocket got to the starting line and waited for Adam to say go


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rocket starts but Groot finishes it

Summary: quick run of Rocket doing the Gymnastic part of the test.  
And Groot finishing the test

Chapter Text

As soon as Alex said "go". Rocket raced to the rings and with a quick study grabbed the ring and swung to the next one, He figure he needed to use 3 between the first and last one. And he was right, like he knew he would be.  
The balance beam was just wide enough for him to run across using his tail for a counter-balance. He than stopped and took a quick examine of the uneven bars and noticed that they all were moving on special rail. Taking a few minutes to figure the sequencing before he began jumping down from beam to beam. Before he ran to the finish line, he took a few deep breaths and than hit the timer button.

Alex asked," Why did you not hit the button before you regain your breath?"

Rocket answered, "If I am not mistaken it is also set up to evaluate my medical condition and I did not want it registering me as weak."

Alex turned to Gamora before saying," As soon as the system adjust for your size, the light will change to blue, you may start."

As soon as the light turn blue, Gamora raced through the test with no difficulty, unlike Peter or Drax. Although both did finish within the require time.

Groot looked at Adam and said," I am groot" Let me know when I can go. So I am not wasting time figuring the exact color of the light

Adam, a little surprise Rocket interpreted it without being asked, waited until the light turned blue before saying," Go."

Groot raced to the rings and grabbed the first one and with all his might pulled on it. It immediately caused the entire course to collapse into a pile, before sadly saying, "I am Groot." That take care of this test, Rocket.

Rocket translated it as 'I am sorry but I believe I have broken the course. But that is why I keep Rocket around.'

Gamora knew Rocket and Groot had to have planned this and just shook her head.

Rocket said, " Groot is the muscle and I am the maneuvering guy."

Adam knew something was up but not able to prove anything said," Tomorrow, we are going to work on individual abilities, with standard Nova equipment."

Rocket asked," Why can we not use our own equipment?"

Adam replied," Because we don't want to have to replace everything with overpowered weapns, like the ones you like to use."

Rocket said," Just because Nova can not handle my weapons don't mean they are overpowered." and crossed his arms.

Adam replied," You are using Nova's standard weapons and that is final. Now go eat your supper."

Rocket mumbled, "You suck the fun out of everything." before following after the rest of the guardians.

Rocket almost caught up to the other guardians, when Ray and two other Nova recruits stepped into his way, blocking him from advancing.

Ray said," My friends, RIco and Dreas, and I are here to help me pay you back for yesterday sneak attack." and pointed to his friends as he he said there name.

Rocket smiled before replying, "Since you could not finish what you started, you had to call your boyfriends to help."

Rico cracked his knuckle before saying, "You are going to regret that comment, Rodent."

Rocket snickered before saying," My apologies, He had to call his girlfriends to help him." Knowing he had to get them to fight separately without his weapons.

Rico, a 7 foot tall Primian humanoid, rushed at rocket. Planning on grabbing and breaking a few of Rocket's bones in his grip.

Rocket waited for Rico to make his grabbed before dodging Rico hand kicking Rico in the head with his non organic foot. Knocking Rico out cold.

Dreas waited and grabbed Rocket by the tail, a big mistake, as Rocket went Postal on the Regorian. Dreas try to escape from Rocket but Rocket was like a raccoon from hell.

Ray seeing his two body guards were unable to take care of Rocket, quickly ran away. Leaving Dreas to his fate.

Rocket felt himself being picked up and slowly being calmed down. He turned and saw Groot before saying, "Sorry, but HE had it coming."

Gamora already having called for the Paramedics before saying, "Come on Rocket it is time to eat." and motion for Groot to lead the way.

Peter looked at the damaged Rocket had done to the Regorian, and made a mental note 'Never Ever grab Rocket tail' As the paramedics arrived.

After finish dinner, Rocket started back toward the room, he was sharing with Ben, he kept his eyes and ears watching everyone for more of Ray's friends to try and attack him.

Rocket entered the dorm and was surprise seeing Ben waiting for him, in his Military Police Uniform.

Ben said," Rocket, you are under arrest for attacking two Nova recruits."

Rocket replied, "They attacked me and it was self-defense."

Ben said," According to the witnesses. You attacked them without justification. So please come with me without further violence."

Rocket realized he would not win if he fought the MPs. SO he calmly asked," Before we go, can i go get the spare outfit. So I can change clothes after a shower."

Ben realized the request was not unwarranted, before replying,"Ok." and taking Rocket to the room he was sharing with him.

Ben opened the door before yelling, "all right everyone freeze," as he saw Ray and four other recruits with knives and the other uniform in their hands.

Rocket said," Looks like you caught your witness messing with the evident."

Ben wasted no time in calling in reinforcement. This was one hell of a mess, and it would be up to him to seperate it and send a message to Nova's council to do the proper punishment.

As soon as reinforcement arrived. Everyone was taken to the detention center and put in private rooms.

Rocket waited until Ben came in before asking,"So when are you charging me?"

Ben angrily answered," I am not. General Trist, a family friend of the Metoid family had all the witnesses released from custody. So I can not get a statement from them. So I am sending in a report that it was self defense and charging the two tooken care of by the medics for assault."

Rocket shook his head before saying, "Bet you General Trist has already them released from the medical facilities and they have gotten leave to visit their families."

Ben not liking Rocket know it all attitude, left the room before quickly called the medical facillity. He returned to the room more pissed off than ever.

Rocket asked," Was I right and they are current off the base?"

Ben answered," Due to the fact that all the witnesses have been given council pardons. So I am recording it in the arrest record and also in their own personnel files."

Rocket replied," Put it in there, and see what happens." Knowing what would happened.

Ben typed in the information into the file and after 5 minutes check, only to see that the information was already missing.

Rocket calmly asked," Would you mind if I go to the public computer room for a few minutes. I may not be able to punish them official but that does not mean I can not unofficial punish them."

Ben knew of Rocket's hacking ability before saying," You can use my computer." Not liking this favoritism, he was seeing.

Rocket replied," Public is better that way no way can place the blame on you or me."

Ben said," Since I can not charge you, you are free to go. But please do not tell me what you are going to do."

Rocket snickered before replying, "Don't worry, no one will trace it to anyone."

Ben said," You are free to go," before leaving the room with the door opened.

Rocket knew better than to trust someone who was honest. So he went to the public phone and place a call to the special phone he had set up on Knowhere before saying," This is Rocket. I need punishment done to Ray Metoid and his little group of troublemakers. I say a deduction in pay would be good. Rocket out." and hanging up.

Rocket returned to the dorm and found the room he was in had been defiled, so he went to cafeteria to wait for the others.


	8. Individual test

Chapter 8: individual Test

Summary: individual test to be token by each guardians  
To evaluate their ability in the role that was assign to them

Chapter Text

Rocket watches as the rest of the guardians come into the cafeteria before yelling, "Yo, idjits, overhere."

After getting their food and drink, Drax, Groot, and Gamora started over to Rocket forcing Peter to change direction and follow them.

After everyone was seated, Gamora asked, "How did you get here before us?" Since the dorm Rocket was in was the farthest from the cafeteria.

Rocket answered," When I return to my room, I had found out someone had totally wrecked it. So I came here." Before pouring the contents of a package into Groot's water and stirring it.

Peter said, " It could have been a trap, you know."

Rocket replied," That is why Gamora, Drax and I spar against each other, of course no weapons and no serious injuries."

Peter asked," Why was I not ask to participate?"

Drax answered, "Rocket asked you, and I heard you replied, 'No way you don't fight fair.' before he joined us in sparring."

Peter replied, "If I knew you guys would be sparring, I would have joined."

Drax asked, "Why would that matter?"

Rocket answered, "Because when he spar against Gamora, he might accidentally grab or touch something that he is not allow to feel."

Gamora replied," If he did that he would be in the medical bay for real." before glaring at Peter.

Peter held up his hand before saying," I would never accidentally touch those parts of your body."

Drax nodded before replying," So you would be purposely touching those part of her body."

Peter quickly said," Drax, that is not helping me here." As felt himself beginning to sweat.

Rocket enjoying himself, at Peter expense, asked, " So when you first fought her, You did not try to grab a quick squeeze."

Peter answered, "I was fighting her and you, Ranger Rick."

Rocket replied," I know you did not grope me but did you try and grope, Groot."

Peter stood up and yelled, "I did not grope, anyone." before covering his mouth. As the entire cafeteria looked his way, he quickly sat down.

Alex walked over and said," If you are done eating, WE need to continue with the testing. And this time it is individual testing with your compatriots watching."

Rocket finished his snacks from the vending machine before saying, "I am ready." and jumping off his chair.

Groot finished his enriched water before standing up. As did Drax and gamora, who also finish their breakfasts.

Peter, who was not done, said," Give me a few moments." and began to eat his breakfast.

Alex said, "While we wait. Would you care to explain the state of your room, Rocket."

Rocket put his hands on his hips before replying, "Why don't you check the hidden cameras and find out what happened."

Peter, in shocked and a little embarrassed, quietly asked," You mean there were hidden cameras in all our rooms?"

Alex answered," As a precaution, all rooms have hidden cameras. Now finish eating Peter, so we can get this done."

After Peter finished, the entire group headed toward the weapon depot. Rocket was grining like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

After they entered the building, Alex turned to Rocket before saying," In the next room is 40 weapons, you are to identify and tell what you know about their capacity. Nothing else. I do not want to hear about, who invented, when it was invented or nothing else. Just the weapons' world of origin. Its biggest advantage and disadvantage."

Rocket still smiling, replied," Very clear."

Alex not trusting the smile that is on Rocket's face. Pulled his own Nova stunner out before saying," To be sure, tell me about my weapon."

Rocket answered, "This is a basically a Nova stunner, a ripoff of the Shiar shockstick. It biggest advantage is it can bring down any size opponnet but its biggest weakness is it battery charge. You could take out Drax but that would delete the entire battery, so if we all attack you, you would be unable to stop anyone else with it."

Alex said, "Okay, we will be watching you on videoing and listening to what you say about the weapon. Just like you did with my stunner."

Rocket replied,"Okay," before going into the other room.

Rocket came out before asking, "How did I do?"

Alex answered," You got 40 out of 50 completely right. 7 of the remaining ten you got the original planet wrong. 2 you were wrong about the biggest advantage. the other one you were wrong about its biggest weakness."

Rocket asked, " What did I need to get to pass?"

Alex answered, " You need to get at least 20 completely right. So you pass this part of the test."

Rocket asked," What is the next part of the test?"

Alex answered, "That will have to wait. Up next is for Peter, Drax and Gamora to spar with different individual to test their fighting ability without seriously injurying or killing the other person."

Rocket asked," Why am I not sparring with anyone." Something he had learn to like to do.

Alex replied," We already know how well you can fight." Before signalling the others to follow him.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Gamora spars with An Amazonian woman  
Drax spars with A Greecian  
Peter also spars with someone  
Rocket nor Groot are not allow to spar.

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

The guardians followed Alex into the overhead booth before sayin, "Gamora, you are up first. Your opponent will be comic through the doors at the opposite. Once your opponent is in the ring a bell will sound. you may than start your fight."

Peter said," Good luck, Gamora."

Drax replied," Gamora does not need luck, she is a capable warrior.'

Rocket shook his head and walked to the balcony to wait for the fight to begin.

Alex asked," What is the matter, Rocket, afraid she lose."

Rocket answered," She will only lose, if she decide to play around and not give it, her all." Not taking his eyes off the practice area.

Alex replied," We will see," as he spotted Gamora enter the practice area.

Rocket watched as Gamora's opponent entered the ring. An Amazonia, who would match up closely to Drax, but she was favoring her left leg.

Peter yelled, "Take her down, Gamora."

Alex turned to Peter before saying," This room is soundproof, she can not hear you."

Peter replied, "Does not mean I can not root for her." Before going back to watching the fight.

Rocket glances at Alex and notice, he was not watching the fight but was watching them.

Rocket went and sat down before leaning back and in code tapping 'Groot, He is watching us not the fight.'

Groot cast a quick glance towards Alex before saying, "I am Groot" 'So this is a different type of test.'

Rocket replied, "You got it, buddy." As Gamora came back into the room.

Peter said," Great job, Gamora."

Rocket replied," Next time, Don't be a Quill, just take out your opponent."

Gamora glared at Rocket but seeing a glint in his eyes, she said," It is different from fighting for one's life and sparring with someone you never fought with before."

Alex said," Your turn Drax and remember, No killing, No Serious Injuries."

"Try to only use 1/2 your physical strength." added Peter.

Drax replied," I will be back shortly" Before going to the practice area.

Peter and Gamora watched as Drax entered the practice area. His opponent came out and he was a Zigorian. Who immediately got into a fighting stance.

When the bell sounded, Peter yelled, "Come on Drax, take down that little guy."

Rocket seeing the anger starting to appear in Gamora's face, said, " Peter have you forgotten this room is soundproof. So the only one who hear you are us. And you are only hurting our ears."

Gamora elbowed Peter before saying, "Rocket is right, you are being a little too loud."

Peter realized Gamora was not serious because he was still standing but replied," Sorry I get carried away cheering for my fellow guardians."

After ten more minutes, Drax returned to the room before saying, "Only using 1/2 strength makes it much harder to stop an opponent. "

Alex turned to Peter before saying," Your turn."

Rocket said," After you lose hurry back up here, so we can go have lunch."

Peter yelled," I am not going to lose."

Rocket replied," Your doing hand to hand, no weapons."

Peter just shook his head before heading to the practice area.

Rocket turned to the other guardians and asked," Who is up for a friendly game of high/low?" Before producing a pack of cards.

Gamora answered," I am watching to see how Peter fares against his opponent."

"As will I," added Drax.

Peter's opponent enter the ring, an Asgardian female.

Forty-five minutes later a battered Peter re-entered the room before saying, "Sorry guys."

Gamora replied," It is okay, they took advantage of your two major weaknesses. Being a gentle being-

"and not willing to fight dirty," added Rocket.

Gamora glared at Rocket before saying, "And your desire not to hurt someone."

Alex said," The rest of your test have been declared unnecessary."

Rocket whooped before saying," So we are finding out of here."

Alex replied," After lunch, you are going to offer to instruct cadets in one subject of your choice, for two weeks. I will explain it to you, after lunch in the main hallway."

The Guardians headed for the cafeteria each thinking, what they would teach. Or in Rocket case, how to get out of teaching.

Notes: Zigorians are 5 feet tall elf like humanoids, who can run a mile in under a minute.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: What to Teach

Summary: Each of the guardians has to decide what to teach.

Chapter Text

Rocket looked around and said," Alex told us to meet him here and he is late again."

Peter asked," Have you decided what your going to teach?"

Rocket answered," YES. How to get your ass kicked by Rocket."

Alex entered and said, "Okay, Now to prevent anyone from intimidating cadets from signing up. You are not allowed to make any threats nor can your choice of teaching be violent."

Rocket asked, " IS that why your late, you waited until you could hear what I would teach, so you can put a stop to it."

Alex answered," Don't give your ego a boost. You were An Assassin, A Maniac, A Ravager, and Two Thugs. So for the cadet safety, we figure we would eliminate force or violent."

Rocket shook his head before saying," So you requested Stardork to ask me what I was going to teach, to confirm your suspicion and take a counter measure."

Peter replied," Rocket, this is so we can work more comfortably with Nova Corp. So be nice and do as Alex says."

Rocket looked at Peter before asking, " Have you always been such a jester to those in authority."

Before Peter could reply, Alex said, "The student will be here in about 30 minutes. Groot to the Northeast Corner of the room, Gamora, you are at the Southeast corner, Rocket, you be in the Southwest corner, Drax , you will be in the Northwest corner. Peter, you will be in the middle.  
"Everything you need, should be there. You must make a poster to show what you will be doing, you may do so. But you have about 25 minutes to do it. I will be back with the cadet shortly. The cadet can sign for up to two classes. So some of you may need to teach lessons, twice a day."

Rocket asked," What if the cadet, who sign up to learn from me, decide he does not want to do it anymore. Leaving me with no student."

Alex answered, "If you don't have no cadet wishing to learn from you, than the next two weeks you are free to do whatever you want." Before leaving.

Groot said," I am Groot." 'Rocket can you help me make my poster showing what I will be teaching.'

Rocket replied," Give me about five minutes. Than I will be over to help you." Before running to his corner. He quickly looked up and smiled before using the small indentures in the wall and his own hands. To climb to the rafters and carefully putting the clipboard with the sign-up sheet on the rafter. He than quickly lowered himself before running over to Groot.

Groot said," I am Groot" ' Rocket can you make a poster showing that I am teaching how to be in love with nature'

Rocket looked and saw Gamora had a sign saying 'Sewing' while Drax had a sign saying 'Proper use of Spices' Peter had one saying 'Earth Facts' before drawing Groot followed by a communication bubble in the shape of a heart with a nature scene inside the bubble before showing it to Groot.

Groot fell in love with the poster before saying," I am Groot" Thank you Rocket, It is perfect.

Rocket replied, " I need to go make mine." Before running to his corner and making his sign 'Micro Intergalactic Activity of Conveying Meaning via public shared system of signs and semiotic rules'

Groot walked over and seeing the sign, laughed before returning to his corner to await the cadets.

Actions


	11. Chapter 11

The cadet enter the hall and begin to choose, who or what they wanted to learn.

Chapter Text

The cadets begin to enter the hall and started walking towards whoever was teaching a subject they wanted to learn or be taught by.

Rocket looked and saw the group was mainly dividing between girls and boys with the females going towad Peter and the male going towards Gamora. A few of the more as athetic young males and female were heading towards Drax. When Rocket looked towards Groot he saw that like him, no one was around.

Rocket hid a quick smile as he saw a couple of cadet approaching Groot. Before he was brought back to his table with a soft cough.

Rocket quickly looked at the cadet, his name tag had Frank written on it before asking, "What can I do for you, Frank?"

Frank, A younger looking version of Dey, answered," I would like to take your class."

Rocket asked, "DO you even know what I am teaching?"

Frank looked at the sign before answering, " I am not sure but I would try my hardest to do good in it. So where is the sign up paper."

Rocket sighed before replying," If your determine to sign up, Fine but you have to do it with no one help."

Frank unsure what that meant asked , "So where is the sign up sheet?"

Rocket pointed above his head before answering, "On the clipboard."

Frank looked up and seeing the clipboard on the beam, asked, "How am I suppose to sign it from down here."

Rocket answered, "I got it up there on my own. Figure it out."

Frank began to pout before saying," I need to take one of the course, before I can graduate."

Rocket snickered before replying," I think Groot still has a few openings."

Frank in defeat, went over to sign up for Groot's class."

After the cadet lefts before Peter said," Okay team before Alex gets here, let us talk."

Rocket toss his pen at the clipboard hitting it and catching it as it fell before joining the other by Peter.

Peter said, "Not to bad, I got 30 cadets, who want to learn from me.

"I only got 10 cadets," added a solemn Drax.

Groot said, "I am groot." which Rocket quickly translated as "Don't feel bad Drax, I only got 6.

Gamora smiled before saying, "I got 34 cadets."

Rocket snickered before replying, " Damn, you guys are good. No one sign up for me."

Alex entered before saying," Okay. Now that you have your list of students. I must tell you that your maximum class size is 20. So those of you with more than 20 divide them into two classes. Any questions."

Rocket replied, "So since I did not get any students, I am free to do whatever I want to."

Alex grabbed the sign up sheet out of Rocket's hand before asking," How did you keep anyone from signing up to be taught by you?"

Rocket snicked before answering, " Maybe they were intimidated by what I was teaching."

That caused the guardians and Alex to look at Rocket's sign. Drax and Gamora both started to laugh follow by Groot and Rocket.

Peter turned to Alex before asking," What does that mean?"

Alex answered," I am not sure," Before looking at his clock and saying," Go to dinner but don't forget to get everything ready to teach your classes."

AS they walked to the cafeteria, Peter turned to Gamora and he asked, " Would you please tell me what was so funny about that sign?"

Gamora looked at Peter before replying," How much did you, understand."

Peter thought for a minute before saying," I know Micro means very small, and Intergalactic means multiple planets."

Rocket started snickering before saying," To save you the trouble of trying to figure it out Quill. It was meant as Intergalactic Small Talk." Causing


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Getting ready to teach classes (part 1)

Summary: In the midst of getting ready to teach the cadet, Rocket volunteers to go into town to get necessary supplies for his team mates.

Notes: I am not using space material in the story  
Think it will be easier using earth like item

Chapter Text

Rocket looked to Groot before saying, "So do you need anything for your class."

Groot answered," I am Groot." ' I need to find a proper place to teach my class."

Rocket replied," Since I do not have any cadets to teach, I will look around and see if I can find you one."

Groot said, "I am Groot" ' But it is dark out and -"

"You forget I can sleep in because I don't have any cadets to teach." interrupted Rocket.

Gamora looked at Rocket before asking," Would you do me a favor?"

Rocket replied, "Depends of what it is?"

Gamora answered, "I need some sewing stuff."

Rocket, remembering Drax was present, asked, " So who is paying for the stuff?"

Alex walked over and replied," All items required to teach your classes are reimbursable by Nova Corp with receipts."

Rocket snickered before turning to Gamora and asking, " So do you want solid gold or platinum needles?"

Gamora replied, "Gold will do and please get diamonds and rubies for the buttons."

Rocket said," How about some mink and fox thread while I am at _

"ENOUGH,' interrupted Alex, "Just get basic sewing items. nothing elaborate. You will not be reimbursed for extravagant items."

Rocket snapped his finger before saying, "Flark, I was going to add a bottle of Top Notch Whiskey and Vodka to the list."

Drax asked, " I would appreciate if you would get me a blender kit and several junior blender kits for those I am teaching."

Rocket answered, "Since I get to sleep in tomorrow, I see no problem in doing that."

Alex said," Actually, I would like you to do me a favor."

Rocket replied," Sorry But you said No Cadets means I can do anything I want."

Alex glared at Rocket before saying," If you did not put the clipboard on a beam above your corner, you would have at least one student."

Rocket replied, "I put it up there and got it down without Groot's assistance. If the cadet could not figure a way to get it down. Not my problem."

Alex calmly said, "This is a favor for Nova Prime."

Rocket sighed before saying," Tell me what the favor is and than I will tell you NO."

Alex replied," Nova prime would like for you to attend a council meeting with her. Than the rest of the time is yours to do with as you wish."

Rocket snickered before saying," No."

Alex shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Rocket turned to Peter before saying, " Give me you unit card."

Peter replied, "Use your own."

Rocket said, "This stuff is for Gamora and Drax to teach the Nova Corp Cadets in their classes. Since you were so happy to comply, your paying and Nova Corp can repay you unless you don't think they will reimburse you."

Peter sighed before pulling out his unit card before saying," This is only to be use to get the stuff Gamora and Drax needs. Nothing else."

Gamora handed Rocket a list before saying," Please return with the stuff before going to any bars."

Rocket smiled before replying," This trip, I will not be drinking." Before finishing his meal and saying," See you all here in the morning."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Shoppping for teaching supplies

Summary: Rocket goes out to get supplies for the other guardians  
But has to make a deal with Alex in order to do it within Peter's

Chapter Text

Rocket approach the guard shack before saying, "Hey I need to head to town so mind opening the gate."

The guard looked at Rocket before replying, "All leaves must be okayed by a Officer of Nova Corp."

Rocket hated making the promise to Peter not to escape Nova Corp facility. So he went to the officer club and hope to find an officer to sign a leave for him.

Upon entering Rocket sighed only four officer were present. They were three he knew, O'Malley, Sweet, and Alex. So Rocket approached the fourth officer before saying, "I need to get some stuff off base. Would you be so kind as to sign me a leave, the guard will not allow me to leave the facility without one."

Alex said," I will sign a pass for you, if you would do the favor for me."

Rocket replied, "I will not need you to sign one, if I can get this officer to sign one."

The officer looked at Rocket before asking," Are you the one that is causing all the problem for my friends?"

Rocket decided to be truthful and replied, "Yes, I am. I had not desire to do this but got told by Starlord that Nova was requiring us to take these stupid test."

The officer glared at Rocket before saying," I am the officer, who created the test. So my answer to you is no."

Alex smiled before saying, "My offer still stands."

Rocket turned to O'Malley and Sweet before asking, "Would you please sign one?"

Ben replied, "The only one who are allow to sign are Nova Corp Officer, who classes you have attended. Sorry.'

Rocket turned to Mary before asking, "Would you p- p- please sign a leave for me."

Mary put her hand under her chin before answering," Let me think about it" before saying, "NO."

Rocket turned to Alex before replying," Give me a Pass and I will do the favor but if the stores are closed before I get there to buy what I promise to buy. Than the deal is off."

Alex tempting to pay Rocket back but knew if he wasted to much of Rocket's time, there was a chance one of the store might be closed before Rocket got there. So he sign the pass and handed it to Rocket before saying, "You better hurry or you will not make the store and buy what you need,"

Rocket replied," I could use transportation to the store to be sure I get there before any of the stores are closed." Figuring to get something out of this deal.

Alex looked at the three other officers, all shaking their head no before saying, "Fine, I will drive you to the store."

Rocket replied," I can drive myself to and from the store."

Alex glared at Rocket before saying," IF I sign out a vehicle to you, It will probably disappear and I would be responsible for replacing it. So let us get going."

Rocket sighed but at least he would not have to walk to the stores.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Getting ready to teach class (part 2)

Summary: Alex drives Rocket to the stores  
Rocket has more than just getting things for his fellow guardians planned.

Chapter Text

Rocket climbed into Alex's van before saying," First stop is Nellie's Food Outlet."

Alex asked," Where is that at?"

Rocket answered," It is in Dracoast. A medium size city about an hour and half west of here."

Alex said," There has to be a place closer to Xandar city than that."

Rocket replied," Not to get the blender kits for Drax. Also a sewing store is not far from the store."

Alex check his on board guiding system before saying, "There is a store just outside of Xandar that has blender kits."

Rocket asked," Is there a sewing store close by."

Alex answered, "The store also sell sewing items."

Rocket replied, "We can give it a shot." Figuring Alex was talking about one of those large have everything but not what you need stores.

Alex drove to the store and it had a huge sign saying, 'Welcome to Walget Joemart' before pulling into the parking lot and parking. {Yes I combine WALmart tarGET trader JOE and kMART}

Rocket got out of the truck before heading to the store.

Alex grabbed a shopping cart before saying," Rocket raccoon get into the cart, so we will not get separated inside the store."

Rocket sighed before climbing into the child seat of the cart and saying, " Hope you are right and they have everything here. I also have to find a place for Groot to teach his class."

Alex pushed the cart into the store and upon seeing an employee, asked, "Where are your Blender kits?"

The employee gave Alex a blank stare before saying," The blenders are already made, you don't need to make them."

Raccoon laughed before saying," Blender kits are Spice kits made for gourmet cooks and culinary schools." While he gently lift the vehicle keys out of Alex's pants.

The employee answered," Spices are in aisle 37A."

Alex replied. "Thank you," Before heading toward aisle 37A

When they finally arrived at aisle 37, a stock person, was filling up the Spice Rack and seeing them step aside before saying, "Any spices I can help you find. They are in alphabetically order."

Rocket quickly notice some spices that Drax liked to use were not present before asking," Where is the Rayshi, Dorci, and Amberline?"

The stock person answered, "We don't carry those, but you could substitute Glee Juice for Rayshi, Rat Extract for Dorci and Violetine for Amberline."

Rocket replied , "You can also substitute maste-"

"Rocket" interrupted Alex, "We will come back to this after we get the sewing stuff."

The stock person said, "Sewing stuff is in aisle 115E."

Rocket asked, "Where is the Rest Rooms 200 X?"

The stock person answered," Oh no, They are located on the wall next to Aisle 60A."

Rocket turned to Alex and said," I need to use the men's room."

The stock person replied, "They are gender neutral rooms. with little privacy room to do your business."

Alex quickly got Rocket away from the stock person before Rocket could respond.

Rocket asked," What is the hurry?"

Alex answered," Knowing you, you were probably going to say something gross or inappropriate."

Rocket snickered before replying, "Just trying to set the record straight." As they finally arrived at the restroom.

Rocket climbed out of the cart before heading into the restroom.

Alex followed Rocket into the restroom and seeing the 20 stalls before saying," Use the center stall."

Rocket asked," Are the two agents following us going to come in here too?"

Alex answered," They are here to be sure you don't cause trouble."

Rocket replied," Whatever" and entered the center stall and quickly refigure the water flusher to shoot the water into the bowl.

Alex said," Hurry up in there."

Rocket replied," I told you I had to use the rest room and I was not joking," Before going down two stalls and removing the lower ventilation grate and climbing inside. He quickly reattached the grate and made a quick escape to the outside.

After 10 minutes, Alex realized no one Rocket size could piss that long and try to open the door. Immediately sending off alarms and bringing security.

Alex calmly said," Listen, I am a Nova Corp Officer. I am escorting an individual, who no way in hell is still pissing. And I need that door opened."

Seeing as how Alex was not making any trouble, said," If you promise not to attempt to get into the rest room, we will let this matter drop."

Alex sighed before saying," Let me talk to the store manager. I will cause no trouble until you bring him here."

The two security guards looked at each other before the older one said, " I will go get her."

After three hours, the store manager appeared before asking, " What is the problem?"

Alex answered," Someone I am escorting. Is still pissing, and it has been over 3 1/2 hours. No one not even Visalian take that long to piss."

The manager sighed before saying, "I will be right back with a key?" and left.

The younger security guard asked," If I leave you alone will you promise not to attempt to open any door until the manager come back."

Alex realizing the other agents would not approach with the security officer around, replied, "I will not attempt to open the door until she gets back."

The security guard nodded before saying, " I am holding you at your word Nova Corp Officer."

Alex watched as the security guard started to leave but keep stopping to look at Alex. Once totally out of site, he signal for the two agents to come near.

Mary and Ben came to Alex before the latter former asked." What is wrong?"

Alex answered," Rocket has been in the rest room for almost 4 hours. Supposedly pissing."

Ben asked, "What do you think is going on?"

Alex answered, "If I knew what was going on, I would not have need you guys to back me up,"

Seeing the manager approached Ben and Mary left leaving Alex alone.

The Manage unlocked the door before saying," There you go."

Alex opened it and saw Rocket had readjusted the flusher to the bowl. He quickly repaired it before saying," Okay we need to find him."

The manager asked, "Is he dangerous?"

Alex lied, " Normally, No but he can be provoked."

The manager grabbed her phone and immediately called for security to meet her at the rest room.

After a brief description of Rocket, The search was on.

After two hours of searching, No luck was found in finding Rocket.

Alex turned to Ben and Mary before saying, "I have better go report this to Nova Prime." and felt for his keys and not finding them.

Ben asked," What is worng?"

Alex answered," I can not find my keys."

Mary asked," Did you leave them in the vehicle."

With that the three rush to where Alex had parked and saw the van had been backed in. Plus Rocket was asleep on the passenger seat and in the back were several boxes.

Rocket hearing the door open said," I think it is time to head back to Nova Corp facility." and smiled.

Alex counted to ten in his mind before recounting to ten and than asked," Did you think you were being funny?"

Rocket answered," You were set on this place and they did not have what was needed. I was not going to argue with you about it. So I went and got the stuff myself."

Before Alex could replied Ben said," Alex, if you want to press charges you can but that would mean he gets out of escorting Nova Prime to that special meeting."

Alex sighed before saying," See you two back at the base." Before checking to see what was in the back seat, which were unmarked blender and sewing kits. He than got in and drove Rocket back to the base.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Rocket side trip (part 1)

Summary: What Rocket did while Alex was waiting for Rocket to finish using the restroom.

Chapter Text

Rocket smiled as he quickly crawled through the ventilation shaft. Knowing any noise he made was being drowned out by the music playing over the intercom and the occasional paging. Would be a different story if he used the overhead ventilation shafts.

Rocket undid the grate leading to the outside before going to Alex's car. Knowing the car had a built in camera system, Grenade's idea, he quickly opened the side door and laid down. After counting to 60, He quickly hopped over to the driver seat and hacked into the car's computer system. He than programmed the computer to continuously rerecord the minute, he was pretending to sleep until commanded to stop.

Rocket than headed for Dracast to get Drax's spice kits. Than Gamora sewing kits followed by a chat with a informant he had.

Rocket decided to put the siren on and drive over the speed limit, knowing the car being a Nova Corp special operating vehicle. Other Law Enforcement Agency would ignore his speeding and erase it from their computers.

Rocket turned off the siren as he entered Dracast city limits before turning into Nellie's All-Night Food Outlet. He parked the car, before taking the keys out of the ignition and locking the car before activating the car defenses and going into the store.

An elderly Xandarian lady hearing the bell, approach the register before asking," Who is here?"

Rocket answered," The most troublesome irritating irresponsible alien in the universe, who name is not Nellie."

Nellie looked down before saying, "Why Rocket what brings you to my lonely out of the way store."

Rocket answered, "You always have quality over quantity and I need 4 major blender kits and16 junior kits."

Nellie replied," I will have them ready in about an hour." Before walking over to Rocket and asking, "So how do you like being a guardian."

Rocket said, "In time, I think we might consider ourselves a family, a very strange family."

Nellie quickly hugged and release Rocket before saying," See you in an hour."

Rocket replied, " Heading to the mad hatters." Before leaving the store.


	16. Chapter 16

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 16: Rocket side trip (part 2)

Summary: Rocket reveals a little about his past.  
(More of this story is in LIFE MADE HIM THAT WAY)

Chapter Text

Rocket entered the Mad-Hatter alteration and sewing notion before shouting, "Hey Willie, the Angry Pet Whisperer is here."

A young man ran out to Rocket before grabbing him and lifting him in the air before saying, "I heard what you and the others did to Ronan."

Rocket answered, " But he was not involved in the other incident. I have gotten a couple of them but I still have to get the rest, Willie."

Willie replied," You don't have to do that for me."

Rocket answered, "Oh, I aint doing it just for you, I am also doing it for Mark, Matthew, and Rita. No matter the cost, the rest of them are going to pay."

A young female Asgardian entered the room before saying, "So my rescuer has finally came back to see me."

Rocket replied, "Told you I would occasionally stop in and see you. Had to be sure no one knows where to find you, Gersemi."

Gersemi smiled before asking, "What is the other reason, you came here?"

Rocket answered," I need about 40 untraceable portable sewing kits and a couple of bolts of material." before handing her Peter unit card.

Willie said, " We had 50 portable sewing kit ready for the school district. We could give you 40 from there and remake them."

Rocket replied," Just remember to charge me as a normal customer and not as an acquaintance."

Gersemi replied," Of course. Anything else you want to get."

Rocket smiled before answering," A bottle of Rishuan Whiskey put in the back with no fingerprints on it."

Gersemi asked, "Are you paying someone back."

Rocket answered," Yes, he thinks because he is a dumbass. Going to a cheap ass place to pick up good materials."

Willie replied," All prints will be gone. Are you going back to visit with my mother."

Rocket nodded before saying," I also plan on playing with Tootsie."

Gersemi laughed before replying, "She has gotten bigger. Bet you she will love to play with you again."

Rocket tossed the keys to Willie before saying," Put the stuff in the back seat." Before heading back over to Nellies.

Rocket yelled, "Hey Nellie, Is Tootsie around." But did not have to wait for a reply because from down the aisle came a charging Roshian. Who promplty stop at Rocket's feet and rolled over.

Nellie smiled before saying, "She misses the rough housing that you two use to do."

Rocket asked," Any place we can play without destroying your store or your son and daughter in law store."

Nellie answered," No one but your vehicle is in the parking lot."

Rocket smiled before saying," Come on Tootsie, let's play outside." Before walking Tootsie outside.

Rocket notice the kids still watching him. But since they were not doing anything to him, he figure he leave them alone.

Rocket turned to Tootsie before saying,"Halt" Knowing Tootsie would stay there until he gave her the command to come.

Rocket walked 20 paces away before turning to face Tootsie and smacking his tail on the ground.

Tootsie immediately charged Rocket, she had been longing to play this game with him again. Before she felt herself being flipped by Rocket.

Tootsie rolled over and skidded to a stop before recharging Rocket.

Rocket waited and when she was close enough slid under her front paws and tossing her with his legs, causeing her to flip over.

Tootsie again roll upright and recharged Rocket, loving to be finally able to play this game again.

After almost two hours. Willie yelled, " Rocket everything is ready to go."

Rocket flipped Tootsie over and when she uprighted herself and got ready to charge him again. Rocket slapped the ground with his two front hands.

Tootsie immediately crawled to Rocket on her belly.

Rocket gave Tootsie a good patting before saying," Protect the family." and headed for the car. As Tootsie returned to Nellie's store.

Willie said," We removed all traceable tags from the products."

Rocket jerked his head to the kids before asking," Who are the brats?"

Willie answered," Nellie adopted them." before handing the keys to Rocket.

Rocket smiled before saying," Take care and be safe." He than got in the car and drove back to the main road. He turned the siren and headed away from Xandar Capitol city.

After two hours, Rocket turned off the sirens and drove back to the Capitol under normal speed.

Once at the store, where he left Alex, Rocket quickly hacked the car's computer system and erased all data for the past 24 hours.

He than curled up in the passenger seat and went to sleep


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Handing out supplies

Summary: Rocket hands out the supplies and ask a few questions

Chapter Text

Rocket put the supplies onto the cart before taking them to the cafeteria. He saw his team mates sitting together and smiled, This should be so easy.

Rocket approached the table before asking," Who wise idea was it to set me up, so I had to ask Alex for a favor?"

Drax answered," You do not ever want to work with Nova Corp and when we do you usually stay as far as possible away from them."

Rocket replied," I will tell you why but only after we are far away from here." Seeing Alex approaching the table. before turning 3 glasses properly up.

Gamora asked," Why not tell us here?"

Rocket answered, "Because too many of the so call Nova Recruits will never be a part of Nova Corp for long. They are only here because mommy or daddy made them come."

Gamora replied," Very true but you can not take it out on all of them."

Alex cleared his voice before asking, "Rocket, Do you know the penalty for bringing alcohol on to this base is?"

Rocket replied," I did not bring any alcoholic beverages on to this base."

Alex slammed the bottle on to the table before asking," What do you call this than?"

Rocket quickly yanked the bottle from Alex's hand and used one of his claws to pop the cork before asking," Who would like a nice drink?" and filling up the 3 glasses.

Both Gamora and Drax grabbed a glass before the former said," Thank you, Rocket."

Peter held out his glass before asking, "How about giving me some, Rocket?"

Rocket drank his glass and refilled it before saying," Sure, Hope your buddy George does not get mad at you for joining us." and staring at Adam.

Gamora caught on immediately before asking, "Would you care to explain yourself, George?"

Adam answered, "It was a precaution decided by Nova Prime."

Peter asked," A precaution against what?"

Adam answered," To keep anyone from interfering with your tests. By not knowing who was actually given them."

Drax asked," Why would anyone want to interfere with our tests?"

Adam answered," Different individuals think that Drax the Destroyer; Gamora, daughter of Thanos nor Bounty Hunter Rocket should be guardians of the galaxy. But without knowing, who is giving the test, they can not attempt to change the test results given by said person. But now the test are over. You may call me by my real name George."

Rocket replied," Nah, I think I will still call you, Adam. That way I remember you lied to us from the start."

Peter said," Rocket, he was only obeying Nova Prime, you can not blame him for that.

Rocket shook his head before replying," If you want to call Official Medical Examiner George Adams, who ranked in the top ten of the 1979 graduating medical students. You can but I don't know how well Nova Prime will take it."

Adam said," To settle this quickly, keep calling me Adam until your done with your teaching assignment. But now, you need to dress appropriately for the meeting with Nova Prime, the council and the representative form the Orthellian high council with their sharpshooter, who will give us a demonstration." Before grabbing the bottle from Rocket.

Rocket, with a glint of anger in his eyes, calmly asked;" What are the name of the sharpshooters?"

Adam not noticing the anger in Rocket eyes, answered," The couple name are Wizerman. Harriet and Harold Wizerman. You probably heard of them."

Rocket took a deep breathe before calmly replying," I have heard of them. So at what time will this meeting take place."

Adam answered," It take place in about an hour at the auditorium. I would hope you will all be on time."

Rocket smiled before replying," Well I am going to the Milano and get a shower and put on some clothes Gamora made for me. I will meet you all at the auditorium."

Gamora, having seen the glint in Rocket's eye, asked," Why are you so cooperative now, Rocket?"

Rocket lied," I want to see how good my competition is, Gamora." while his eyes said 'Don't get involved in this Gamora, it is very personal."

Adam said," Okay I will see you all at the auditorium in about 45 minutes."

Before could ask him anything, Rocket said," I will meet you all there." Before quickly leaving the table.

Gamora wonder what was up with Rocket. He seem to be holding back some major anger with the couple.

Groot seeing Gamora's stressing, reach out a limb and calmly said, "I am Groot" 'Don't worry Rocket will not kill the couple.'

Gamora seeing Groot not upset decided that if Groot thought Rocket was going to behave, she would not worry about it.

Peter said," If we are going to be there on time, I think we need to get ourselves cleaned up."


	18. Chapter 18

Payback

Summary: Rocket decide he needs to get some payback to the sharpshooters.

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

Rocket opened the door to the Milano and quickly locked it before heading to his room. He thought this is so overdue but I have to make sure they take the bait before opening his closet. He than pulled a box from the closet and unlocked the box before getting out a gray suit, that Gamora made for him and he had never worn.

Rocket knew he could not take his weapons but he would be able to use Harold's weapon, but he had to be sure the rest of the guardians would not get blame. So he quickly went and took a shower, got dressed and filled a flask with water before heading for the auditorium. He would still have time to spare.

Rocket arrived and notice he had twenty minutes to spare. So he quickly checked out the area, where the sharpshooter were to give their demonstration and smiled, He knew exactly what he was going to do. Before heading back out to wait for the other.

Groot seeing Rocket was surprised that Rocket was not being dragged to watch sharpshooter shot and said," I am Groot" 'Rocket, what is going on?"

Rocket smiled before answering, " I am just keeping my word."

Groot knew that smiled meant Rocket was up to something before saying, "I am Groot" 'You are up to something, I want to know what it is'

Rocket pulled out the flask and asked, "Would you keep this for me?"

Groot took the flask and checked it with one of his vines and realized it was plain H2O before placing it in his chest.

Gamora arrived and seeing Rocket wearing the gray suit, she made for him and remembering what he had said, said;" I thought you would never wear that suit."

Rocket turned to Gamora and calmly replied," I told you there would only be a few reason that I would wear it. Today just happens to be one of the few reason that I would wear it."

Gamora knew a polite Rocket was more dangerous than an angry Rocket before asking," What are you not telling me?"

Rocket smirked before answering," Lot of things." As Drax, Peter and Adam showed up.

Adam surprised that Rocket was there said," I figure you would not show up and I have to send someone for you."

Rocket replied," I gave my word to be here and I am here."

Adam said," Than let us all go in and be on our best behavior."

Rocket replied," I said I would come, I did not say I would be well behaved."

Peter said, " Rocket, you have better behave."

Rocket replied," You know what you can do with that order, Stardork."

Gamora said, "Rocket, Peter enough. Let us get through this and finish up, so we can get this over with." and entered the auditorium.

Peter, Drax, Groot, Rocket and Adam followed her in and sat down in the very last row. Before everyone else entered and sat in front of them.

Nova Prime and Nova council was seated on the right with the Orthellian council to the left.

After two hours of political rhetoric, Nova Prime walked to the podium and saying," Now what you all have been waiting for. The sharpshooting abilities of the Wizermans."

As the stage began to split, Rocket looked to Groot before saying," Let me have the flask."

Groot handed Rocket the flask of water before saying, "I am Groot" 'Save some of that water for me.'

Rocket nodded before saying," Down the hatch." and chugged down half the flask.

Adam seeing the flask, reached for it but Groot stopped him and took the flask and finish it off.

After the Wizermans first trick shot, Rocket acting drunk, holler; "You call that a trick shot."

Both Wizermans looked into the crowd before Harold said," If you think you can do a better trick shot than that. Come on down here and show us."

Rocket quickly evaded Adam, Peter and Gamora attempt to grab him before making his way to the stage.

Harriet spotting Rocket, immediately said," Let us make this contest interesting."

Rocket slurred," Howa doa yous plans ta do that?" Keeping up his drunk act.

Harold answered," We take turn doing trick shot the first one to fail to do at least as good as the other team. Loses."

"And to make it interested, when you lose, you have to quit the Guardians and become out slave for life." added Harriet.

Harold nodded to his wife before asking," So what do we have to put up, even though I know we wont lose."

Rocket put his hand to his chin and keeping up his drunken act, said;" I don't have any deserves to be your slave." and wobbling a bit.

Harriet said," What the matter cant back up your mouth."

"Or are you to afraid to be shown as the loser you are." added Harold.

Rocket asked," Do you have any pets?"

Harold answered," Our last pets died in a hunting accident last week but we will be getting new ones, once this council stuff is done."

Rocket replied," Than If I win , you have to give up all weapons and no more pets for either of you."

Harriet said," That is not-"

"Now, who are the fracking cowards." interrupted Rocket.

Harold and Harriet simultaneously said," Fine but you have to use our guns."

Rocket replied," That is your condition. Mine is you have to beat or tie whatever score the trick shooter has."

Harriet asked," What do you mean?"

Rocket dropped his drunk act before saying," If you do a trick shot and you don't hit a bullseye but get a 90. Than when I take my shot I have to get at least a 90 also."

Harriet and Harold simultaneously said, "We agree."

Rocket asked," So who goes first?"

Harriet answered," You can, so we can all see how much of a liar you are."

Harold said, "Take my gun and call your shot. But please at least make it a challenge."

Rocket smiled before saying," I think you will both find this first one easy. Ricochet off the bell on top of that tower. To the bell on the church. To the metal sign above that wall. To the porcelain base than to the target." Pointing the way the bullet should travel As It make its flight to the target.

Rocket lifted Harriet gun and felt it was perfectly balanced.

Harold said," You have to use my gun."

Rocket shrugged and put Harriet's gun back before taking Harold's gun. The gun felt off-balance, so Rocket quickly made an adjustment in his mind. He than line the scope to the crack of the first bell before pulling the trigger. He listen as the bullet ricochet off each item and hitting the target. His score 98.75 a bullseye would have been 100.

Rocket put the gun down before saying," Your guys turn." and walking to the side. Remembering the sound of his shot, Ding, Dong, Bing, Crack and than the score.

Harold tried to line up his shot but because of his height, his ricochet would not hit the church's bell. So he got down on his knees before taking the shot. Which sounded like Dong, Dong, ding, creak and than the score 67.15

Rocket said," I guess your going to have to carry your team Harriett."

Harriet replied," Don't worry I will." Before taking her spot and taking her shot. Which sound just like Harold with a slightly better score of 68.25

Rocket smiled before saying." I guess that means your out of the hunting business." and leaving the auditorium.

Notes: If you want to know what Rocket has against the Wizermans check out Chapter Life Made him that way Chapter 10 and also Chapter


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Text

Groot kept his seat preventing the rest of the guardians from giving chase to Rocket.

Peter sighed before saying," You may keep me from chasing after Rocket but you can not keep me from calling him" Before getting out his phone and hitting auto-dial Rocket.

Groot knew Rocket had already set his phone to transfer calls to some one else, so he just watch Peter.

As soon as someone answer the phone, Peter angrily asked," What the hell were you think-"

Peter suddenly look very ill, as whoever was talking to him was very important. After a few minutes, Peter turned to the rest of the guardian before saying," All of here need to go see, Nova Prime. That is to include you too, Alex."

Groot stood and motion for the other to lead the way.

Peter said," You have to come with us, too. Groot."

Groot nodded and followed behind, and when he was positive that no was paying any attention to him. he opened his chest and turn on the transmitter before reclosing it as the group enter Nova Corp.

Dey meet them in the lobby before saying, "You all have better be careful, she madder than I have ever seen her and if your not careful, she might send you all to the new Prison. "

Before Drax could ask anything, Peter said," It is not our fault the sharpshooters could not duplicate Rocket's shot."

Dey replied," Just giving you a heads up," Before guiding them into Nova Prime's office.

Nova Prime paced back and forth in front of the guardians and Alex before asking, "Where is the root to this problem?"

Peter answered," I was trying to call him, when the call went to your phone."

Nova Prime held out her hand and waited until Peter handed over his phone. She found Rocket number before pressing for it to call. Her phone immediately began ringing. She hung up before picking up her phone and activating the switch to make it a speakerphone and than dialing Rocket's number.

After two rings, a female voice answered," Hello, how may I help you?"

Nova Prime cleared her voice before saying, " I need to speak to Rocket."

The female replied, " I am quite sorry but none of our ships are capable of speaking. Who's ship do you wish to contact?"

Nova Prime asked," Who am I talking to?"

The female voice answered," This is Delta Fline of the Nova Corp."

Nova Prime slammed the phone off. She turned to the guardians and Alex before saying," I want Rocket in here."

Gamora asked," Was the peace treaty not already signed?"

Nova Prime answered," The peace treaty was signed and the emperor had the sharpshooters returned to his kingdom."

Drax asked," Than why does Rocket need to be here?"

Nova Prime answered," The emperor wants to talk to Rocket. I told him that I would have him here for a private conversation."

Peter said," He probably think your angry at him and is staying out of your way until you have cool down."

Nova Prime sat down before replying," Than you all have a very simple task. Find Rocket and get his ass in here. You are all now dismissed."

Drax asked," What about the classes?"

Nova Prime answered," They are post pone until such time as you find Rocket. Now get out ass out of here and FIND HIM."

Alex replied," Yes madam." Before rushing the guardians out of the room.


	20. search for rocket

Chapter 20: The search for Rocket.

Summary: Rocket sit backs and relax while Alex and the Guardians look for him  
Groot does not help but follows where they go.

Chapter Text

Rocket leans back and was glad he brought an inflatamatic (an inflatable bed with one push of a bed) bed to relax on. He laid down and realize that the bed and his suit matched his surrounding perfectly. So taking off his jacket, he covered his head from the sun and went to sleep. Knowing if an emergency occurred Groot would activate the phone alarm, which should wake him.

Alex asked," Where do you think, Rocket would go after embarassing those sharpshooters?"

Peter answered," To the nearest place that sells alchol to celebrate his success."

Gamora countered by saying," No he would return to the Milano and change back to his jumpsuit and probably open a bottle of alchol, that he has hidden all over the Milano."

Peter replied, "If he has alchol hidden on the Milano, I have not found it."

Gamora smiled before saying," He has brought out some for celebrations and you never notice it or ask where he got it."

Peter replied," Who is going to say no to free drinks."

Gamora answered," Definitely not you." Not saying 'He stole your unit card and bought it with your money.'

Alex said," First we will check the Milano and than the local bars."

Drax asked," Could he not have gone to the market for new weapons and parts?"

Alex answered," We will check that after we have check the Milano and local bars. You guys don't know much about your fellow team mate."

Groot replied," I am Groot" ' That is the way Rocket likes it.'

Alex sighed before saying," We will check after the markets. Now let us get to the Milano." and started for where the ship was parked.

Groot followed behind everyone. Not letting them seeing him smile behind their backs. When someone turned to look at him he went back to his solemn face until they turned back around.

Gamora pulled out her mirror and seeing Groot smile as they walked toward the Milano, knew Groot had an idea of where Rocket might be and was not going to tell anyone.

As they arrived to the Milano, Peter opened the door and went to the computer before reading the screen." The last person to open this door before me was Rocket and that was before the ceremony. So now let us go check out the local bars."

Alex replied, "But no drinking at any of the bars until we find Rocket."

Peter sighed before saying," Should we not at least patronize the bars, while we look for Rocket."

Alex angrily replied," You take one drink before we find Rocket and I will personally see that there is no alcoholic beverage aboard the Milano for 5 years and believe me I have the ability t do it."

Groot said," I am Groot." 'would not keep Rocket from having booze aboard the Milano.'

After checking out every bar within a five miles radius of Nova Corp, they had no luck finding Rocket.

Alex heard his phone and quickly answered it before turning to the guardians and saying," Nova Prime want us all back at Nova Corp and see is not happy."

Drax asked, "Why is she not happy, we are looking for Rocket?"

Alex sighed before answering, " Because we have not found him."

Peter asked," What did she tell you she was planning on doing to us for not finding Rocket?"

Alex swallowed before saying, "She is impounding the Milano and not allowing any of you to leave this planet."

Groot hearing this quietly hit the alarm to wake Rocket and once he receive confirmation that Rocket was awake. He said, "I am Groot" 'Rocket please listen to this carefully.'

Alex repeated what he said before adding," And I don't believe she would be unjust to do it to you."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

Rocket had heard enough, so he quickly deflated the mattress before climbing down the ventilation shaft and back into the empty office. He quickly thought up a plan before he reinflated the mattress and headed towards Nova Prime's office.

After sneaking pass the receptionist, Rocket entered Nova Prime's office and notice her with three of her highest ranking officers. He closed his eyes before saying," I hope my little bragging did not keep the peace treaty from being signed."

Nova Prime turned around before angrily asking," Where have you been hiding?"

Rocket answered," I was not hiding, I was just taking a nap in the empty office two doors down." As heard the door open and saw the guardians entered from the reflections.

Peter angrily asked," Where the frack have you been?"

Rocket turned before saying, " How many more people are suppose to be here so I don't have to constantly answer the same question over and over."

Nova Prime replied," He was snoozing in an empty office two doors down. While the rest of you were searching all over town for him."

Rocket asked ," Why was everyone searching for me."

Nova Prime answered," The Orthellian King would like for you to visit him at his castle."

Rocket looked at his feet and grin before saying," I still have some outstanding warrants in that section of space."

Nova Prime on a sweet and caring voice, replied, " I am quite sure he would grant you a pardon for any crimes that you committed when you were there."

Without looking, Rocket said ," I still don't think the king would pardon me for my crime."

Over the loudspeaker, the king asked," What crime did you commit?"

Rocket answered, " I partook in the robbery of the royal treasury."

The king replied," I can not pardon that crime."

Rocket quickly said, " I am still hunting my partners in crime for they skedaddled with the loot and left me behind to hold the bag."

The king asked, "Would you care to tell me why my sharpshooters could not duplicate your shoot?"

Rocket lied," They may have been able to get into the same position as me but they fail to notice the way I held the gun. It may have been miniscule but everyone knows every centimeters matter."

The king replied," Very true, But I would like for you to visit my castle after you have recovered the treasures you and your partners in crime took."

Rocket said," Pardon me for being rude. But exactly which treasure do you want back?"

The king answered," I would appreciate the return of the Orb of Enlightenment."

Rocket replied," We only took gold and precious metals. I believe the Orb of Enlightenment was placed behind the statue that looks like someone concentrating real hard. One of the partner thought it looked like the concentrator was constipated. So he placed it on the bottom of the statue."

After a few minutes past, The king replied," I will pardon you for your crimes, since the Orb was were you said it was."

Rocket said," I am surprise no one notice it before now."

The King asked, "When can I expect you to visit?"

Rocket answered," After I have a few choice words with my former partners."

The king replied," Let Nova Prime know when you plan a visit and I will pardon you for your crimes at that time." Before disconnecting the call.

Rocket put his grouchy face back on before looking up and seeing a few smiles, asked," What?"

Peter whispered something to Drax and both laughed before Gamora said, " Let us return to the academy."

Rocket shook his head before saying," I have free time, while you teach your classes and I am going to enjoy myself."

Adam replied," You still have to be at the academy until your teammates finish their teaching."

Rocket snickered before saying, "But unlike them I can go out and get drunk every night and sleep in every morning."

Peter replied," If you can get a pass." As they left Nova Prime's office

Rocket just snickered and climbed up Groot before whispering something in Groot ear.

Notes: Not going to tell you what Rocket whisper to Groot

Actions


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Peter's teaching class

Summary: Rocket sneaks into Peter's classroom to learn more about Terra.

Chapter Text

Rocket looks at the clock and smile, Peter class would be starting in a little over an hour, plenty of time for him to get there and learn more about Terra.

Rocket follow the students in, and took a seat near the back, so he would not be too noticed.

Rocket quickly notice the room was divided evenly between males and females. Probably Nova doing since he figures Quill would probably have all girls in one class and all boys in the other. Rocket watched as Peter came into the room.

Peter looked over his class before saying," I am glad to see so many young and talented people here to learn more about Terra. So let us open it with a few questions."

Immediately the students began to ask questions about current events happening on Terra.

Peter held up his hands before saying," I have not been on earth in over twenties years. So I am unsure of recent events. Any question not about current events."

Rocket knowing Peter could not see him, so disguising his voice, he asked, "What are the differences between Apples and Oranges?"

Peter remember using that saying several times before saying," They are different fruits."

Rocket replied," So the are both fruits, so they are similar."

Peter said," They have similarities but they have differences too."

Rocket asked," What are the differences?"

Peter answered, "Most people don't eat the orange skin but they do eat the apple skin. The orange is grown in tropical area. While apples are grown in more variety of places."

Rocket replied," But both can be made into juices."

Peter realized who the questioner was before saying," Rocket, if you want to ask questions, you could always ask me in private."

Rocket answered," I also could look the information up on the computer. But more fun to ask in person in public. Specially embarrassing stuff."

Peter said, "There is nothing you can ask me that would embarrass me."

Rocket smiled before asking," How many of the cadets were you plan on hitting on?"

Peter blushed before answering," It never hurts to make new acguaintances."

Rocket replied," YEAH, right."

Peter had enough before yelling," Rocket get your ass out of here."

Rocket replied," I will be back." Before leaving the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Rocket interruput Drax

Summary: While Drax is teaching his class on spices  
Rocket enters and begin to cause trouble

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

Rocket knew that Drax class has already started but since he had time to kill. So without any hesitation, he entered Drax's class.

Drax seeing Rocket entering the room, asked," What brings you to my class Rocket?"

Rocket answered," Had nothing better to do. So figure I come in here and bug you."

Drax replied, "You are not a bug but you can be very annoying."

Rocket smiled and asked," So what great lessons are you teaching them about spices?"

Drax nodded before answering," That with the right mix of spice even bad tasting food can be good tasting. You just need to know what spices to add to what dishes."

Rocket replied, "Like when you added that yellow stuff to Peter's sardine omelet."

Drax nodded before saying," Exactly. But I also notice you added some green spices to the omelet."

Rocket smirked," He might be an overall good guy but some of the stuff he cooks needs a lot of spices."

Drax said, "Very true like when he mixed up two different vegetables that look very similar to each other."

A young student asked," What is the best overall spice?"

Drax answered," It depends on what your cooking. Rat Extract can ruined a good piece of Heinst while Alterium adds to its flavor.

Rocket replied," But cooking it in Decastirian oil with some mint extract is devilish good."

Drax turned to Rocket and said," When cooked with different tubular vegetable in a nice sauce, is a better meal."

Rocket got a wicked grin on his face before asking," Why don't you requisition some for us from Adam. We than prepare the meal and we have your students judge which is better."

Drax nodded before sending in a requisition to Adam for 50 pounds of Heinst as soon as possible. Before turning to Rocket and saying," He is sending some over very shorty."

Rocket replied," Than let us get the precooking preparation under way." Before getting out kettles that he would need for cooking it his way.

Drax wasted no time in getting his preparation ready for when the meat arrived.

When the meat arrived Drax divided it into two equal shares. Taking his and cutting them into 1/2 inches squares and browning them and than tossing them into huge pot to cook.

Rocket sliced his section into one inch thick steaks and thoroughly cooking them before putting them in a roast pan and covering it with a mint sauce he made. Before making the side dishes.

Drax could see the students mouth beginning to water by the smell of the two dishes being made before saying," Since this is your last class before lunch. You may as well eat here instead of in the cafeteria."

When the meals were done, Rocket said," Since their is more than enough for everyone. Take some of Drax's stew and my meal and compare them but whatever you do don't add Rat Extract to either of the dishes."

Shortly after everyone, including Rocket and Drax, had eaten. Rocket asked," So which is better?"

The student huddle together before the chosen speaker answered," Both meals were delicious and we can not say which is better."

The bell rang and Drax said," You are dismissed to go to your next class."

Rocket waited until the recruits left before saying," Let us get this mess cleaned up"

Drax shook his head before replying," I know you already aggregated Peter. So you go and bother Gamora, I will clean up."

Rocket smiled before saying," See ya." and scampered off for Gamora's class

Notes: Heinst is an expensive meat that is easily overcook and undertook  
Alterium is similar to ginger  
Decastirian oil is similar to coconut oil


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Gamora Class

Summary: After embarrassing Peter  
and having a cooking contest with Drax  
What has our littlest guardian got planned for Gamora

Chapter Text

Rocket entered Gamora's classroom and quietly took a seat in the back where Gamora would not see him.

Gamora said," Sewing is useful in more than just making dresses, pants, and shirts. If you learn enough about sewing you can help out in an emergency when medical people are not around. But today we are going to learn about error you can make with sewing."

"Boring," yelled one of the recruits.

Gamora quickly recalled his name from the sign up sheet before saying, "Jason, you are about to receive a reward and you tear your dress uniform, what would you do?"

Jason snidely answered," Get one of these female to fit it."

Gamora asked," What if none are around?"

Jason answered," Find some loser to fix it." This time being surly.

Gamora catching a glimpse of Rocket, asked, "What if the only other person, who was there, was Guardian of the Galaxy Rocket?"

Jason shrugged and answered," Tell the stupid poor excuse for a sentient being to fix it."

Rocket got up and walked over to Jason and asked," What would you do, when I tell you to fix it yourself." Before showing his teeths

Jason leaned away from Rocket before saying," I would remind you that you work for Nova Corp."

Rocket gritting his teeth before replying," I would remind you that I get paid for doing things."

Jason thinking he found a way out, said," I would offer you 50 units to fix my uniform.

Rocket smiled before saying," You carry 50 thousands unit on you."

Jason replied," No I mean 50 units not thousand."

Rocket hollered," For that you might as well as find some prossy to fill your needs."

Jason looked horrified before saying," What are you talking about."

Gamora smiled before saying," Well played, Rocket."

Rocket replied, " I do my best to put a smile on your face."

Jason asked," What is going on?"

Gamora answered," Hopefully you learn a lesson. Continuing with that scenario, I want the rest of you recruits to think what you would think, If all you heard was that statement. Since individual receiving rewards are usually brought from back stage to the front to receive their award."\

Jason thought for a moment before replying," If they only heard that comment and saw my torn uniform. Oh frack, they thought I was trying to pay for sex."

Rocket said, "Just for your information, you should be careful what you say about people, they might hear you." Before leaving the room.

Gamora said, " Now that we have that out of the way, we can begin our class."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: GRoot Problem Rocket's solution

Summary: Groot has a problem and Rocket comes up with a solution  
But Everyone is not happy with the solution

Notes: Phelph is the lieutenant general of communication (computers, communicators, listening devices, etc.) but Phelph's race consider it an insult to use titles.

Chapter Text

Rocket smiled as he left Gamora's class. He thought,' it was to bad the idiot was not smart enough to know better.'. As he spotted Groot sitting by the water fountain.

Rocket approached Groot before asking," What is wrong, buddy?"

Groot answered, "I am Groot." 'How am I to teach about the loveliness of nature thru holographic imagery. You can not smell the flowery scent on the wind or the feel of the water as it flows over your bare feet. Nor can you enjoy the beauty that is the sunrise or the magnificent magnitude that is the night sky.'

Rocket glanced at Groot and immediately thought of a solution before replying," I have an idea but first we need to find, George."

Groot asked, "I am groot?"

Rocket answered," The nitwit that gave us all those stupid test."

Groot replied," I am groot" 'so where do you think he is currently at."

Rocket smirked and answered," most likely the officers lounge.". before heading towards the lounge.

Groot loved it when Rocket smirked, that meant he had a devious idea to work out the problem

Rocket and Groot entered the officers lounge, one quick glare took the bartender out (he heard what Rocket did to the recruits) before heading over to George's table.

George seeing Rocket asked," What do you want, Rocket?"

Rocket answered, " I need you to allow Groot to take his class on a field excursion."

George replied, "He can use the holographic projector. It is as good as being outdoors itself."

Rocket spotted The head of Computers and junk sitting at the next table before saying," Than at least allow me access to the main computer, so I can make it more realistic."

Groot asked," I am Groot" 'what are you doing rocket?'

Rocket answered," Trust me Groot, when I am done it will be really like being in the outdoor."

Groot caught the code before sadly saying." I am groot" which was his way to telling Rocket he knew it was part of Rocket's plan.

George replied," I will get you clearance to get into the main computer."

Phelph had heard enough before tunring around and saying," There is no way that you are going to allow Rocket amywhere near the main computer. He is a hacker."

George replied," Sir, I will keep an eye on him and will not let him do anything outside the holographic nature scene."

Phelph said," Under no circumstances are you going to let Rocket near the main computer. He could install a program while he is reprogramming the nature holo."

Rocket innocently replied," I would never do anything like that."

Phelph snarled at Rocket before saying," We will find the door you use to erase your hacking a couple of nights ago. Ben saw how fast you can type and from personal experience, I know your an excellent hacker. So your not getting to the main computer."

George replied," You heard him, Rocket. There is no way your getting to the main computer and I am not allowing you to take the recruits off base."

Rocket turned to Groot before saying, " Well Groot, I guess, your going to have to put an unfinished volunteer requisition for the entire current recruits. I am sure they will not mind redoing the entire past few semesters over."

George replied," Rocket, you can't do that."

Rocket smirked before saying, "I might not be able to but Groot can. So the recruits will have to redo a few semesters, it should not be that big of a problem."

George replied." You win, I will get Nova Prime to permit your entrance into the main computer."

Phelph was not going to allow that and quickly called Nova Prime and explained the situation to her before saying, "George, Someone is on the phone for you." and putting the phone on speaker.

George said," Hello." Not sure who Phelph had called.

Nova Prime immediately said, "Phelph is right. You are not to allow Rocket anywhere near the main computer. You are going to have to allow Groot to take his classroom out onto a field trip."

George replied," But Nova Prime there is no way I can keep an eye on all the recruits and Groot and Rocket."

Rocket asked, "Why not let Sargent Mary Sweet co-chaperone the outing?"

Nova Prime replied," Than it is settled George and Mary will chaperone the outing." before hanging up.

Phelph said, "Sorry George but I have more than enough to do without letting Rocket anywhere near the main computer."

Rocket turned to Groot before saying," Buddy, you have got your excursion."

Groot asked," I am Groot?" 'rocket are you coming along.'

Rocket replied," Would not miss it." before turning to George ands saying," Have the recruits ready and transportation ready."

George glared at Rocket before getting on his hand phone and notifying the recruits and Mary.

Rocket said," While we all get ready, don't forget we need transportation to the area." before leaving with Groot


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: A Overnight Camping Trip (part1)

Summary: An excursion to view the beauty of the outdoor.  
Rocket of course would never do anything mean  
At least without Groot knowing about it  
(sorry about the mini chapter but computer is acting up)

Chapter Text

Rocket looked up at Groot before saying ," So it is a go on operation Nature Splendor.". as they approached the rest of the campers.

Groot replied," I am Groot," ' Rocket, I think this will be the best outing we ever had.'

Rocket smiled and said," it looks as if we don't have many happy campers."

Mary asked," Would you be so kind as to tell me, why I am joining this little camping trip?"

Rocket answered," It might have something to do with your class or your refusal to sign off on a pass."

Mary quickly replied, "Fire drills are known to save people lives."

Rocket said," First. When there is an actual fire people panic. When it is a drill, People are way more calmed and relaxed. Second. There are more than one type of fire, when we get back why don't you do some research on it."

Mary replied," Maybe I will skip this little outing and get it cancelled."

Rocket cocked his head to one side and asked, " Can you really skip out of an assignment from Nova Prime?"

Mary glanced at George, who nodded his head, before replying," Fine let us get this over with."

Rocket smirked before saying, "Everyone on board, it is a three hour trip."

George asked," Where are we going to?". Before getting into the driver's seat.

Rocket answered," The coordinates are B72159-4836. That way we will not get lost."

George punched in the coordinates before asking," Why not tell me where we are going?"

Rocket answered," Because I don't you suggesting someplace similar but closer like the park."

Since the location was already punched in, all any one could do was watch the scenery.

Actions


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Camping trip (part 2)

Summary: Rocket and Groot were ready for the overnight trip  
The Recruits and Chaperones were not

Notes: Most of Groot's "I am Groot" are going to be type as regular speech because Rocket is immediately translating

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

As the vehicle slow to a stop. Rocket said," okay, everyone set up your tent. Groot has a lot to discuss with you. Of you pay attention, we should be heading back tomorrow after lunch."

George replied, " This excursion was not suppose to be an overnight expedition."

Rocket smirked before tossing the pass to George and saying," If we need to we could be here all weekend."

Mary grabbed the pass from George before reading it and saying," I will have to call my date and cancel it."

Rocket smirked grew into a smile before replying," I chose this spot for Groot because it is very hard to get a signal."

Mary walked away trying to get a signal before standing on top of the van and gave a quick message.

Rocket set up his tent before glancing at the recruits and asking," Why have you not set up your tents?"

George answered," Because I did not get any issued because I was under the impression that this way not going to be a few hours not an overnight camping trip."

Rocket replied," Guess you are going to be sleeping on the ground than."

Groot said, "I am groot" 'Rocket this will not work if they are not sleeping in a tent."

Rocket winked at Groot before replying," Fine, the recruits can use my tent and sleeping bag. But you will have to open it all the way and just lay on top of it."

The Recruits sighed before Frank said," We could sleep in the van."

Rocket replied," And Groot can be sure to take the entire weekend for his class. So you decide but I think Groot is ready to begin the lesson."

Groot said," If you will follow me to the edge, you will see something beautiful." before walking towards the edge with Rocket.

One recruit whispered, "If we pretend to love this stuff, maybe we can get home earlier."

Rocket leaned over to Groot and asked," Did you hear that?"

Groot replied," I am Groot" 'Yes but take a look down the slope.'

Rocket looked down the sloop and saw the Tingerbells in blossom and further down the hill was a resort being built next to a piece of property for sale. From the look of the construction site, the builder was going to buy the property for sale and than bulid into the planetary wild life preserve. Before saying, " Don't worry they will not be building into the preserve. I need to go use nature rest room."

The recruit came over and immediately saw the resort and said," Cool, they are building a resort up here. Man will love to visit it when it opens."

Rocket replied," Instead of looking at the eyesore. Why don't you smell the beautiful scent of the Tingerbells While I use nature rest room."

Mary asked, "What do you mean by nature rest room?"

Rocket answered," Did you see any bathrooms around here." Before walking into the woods.

Mary turned to George before asking, "How do you expect someone who has never been in the country her entire life to do her business in the woods."

George answered," You are the only female and we still have the containers from where we stop to eat."

Mary glared at George before replying," Just remember that I am holding you personally responsible for this entire fiasco."

George realized it was useless to point out that this was Groot and Rocket's fault and not his before walking away.

Rocket returned to Groot and said," See what happening down there."

Groot looked and saw a car pulled up and slap a big Sold sign on top of the For Sale sign.

Rocket hearing Groot begin to moan whispered," My friend, the chairperson of the Black Hand Intergalactic Corporation just bought the land and is going to plan constructing something after doing some ecological tests."

Groot turned toward the recruits and asked," So what do you think of the fragrance of the Tingerbells?"

The recruit all mentioned 'how nice they smelled.'

Rocket said," Now we can have a nice camp fire meal," to the moans of the recruits.

George said," But I did not requisition any foods."

Rocket replied," That is okay. I thought about that and had some food put in the cooler." Before pulling the cooler from the back of the van.

After supper was eaten, Groot pointed to the sunset before asking," Have you seen anything as beautiful as that?"

George answered," You can see one just as beautiful on a holo-view."

Rocket replied," You can also see naked woman that way too but I prefer the real ones."

Rocket put out the fire before saying," Before we get some sleep, why don't you yahoos look up at the beautiful night sky."

Mary replied," You six recruit take the tent. George will keep an eye on one end of the camp and I will keep an eye on the other."

Rocket said," If a wild animal approaches,, Remember light will startle them. You may not get signals but your apps still work." Before walking over to Groot and laying down.

Mary replied," Thanks I will sleep much better knowing that."

After a few hours of sleep, Mary is awoken by one of the recruit, who said;" I hear something. It sounds like a big animal."

Mary help up her hand and listen. She heard the loud growling sound, coming from Rocket direction.

Mary quickly jabbed George before saying," Something out there is growling, listen."

George listened before saying," Let us check and see if it is Rocket trying to be funny."

Mary asked," Don't you know anything about the outdoors."

George answered," Mary, I am as much of a country person as you are."

Mary turned her flashlight app on before they walked over to where Rocket and Groot were laying.

When George and Mary got close to Rocket, they notice he was asleep and softly snoring before going back to the van.

Neither noticing Groot creating a megaphone with his arms and placing it in front of the light snoring Rocket.

Mary said," Let us turn the lights on for a while to discourage any wild life. As the growling returned.

George replied," If the animal take Rocket it will not be a big loss." Before turning the lights from the van on.

Almost immediately the growling disappeared. As Groot returned his arms back to their normal shape.

Mary leaned against the front of the van and said," We will turn it off in a couple of hours."

Notes: Tingerbells are a beautiful multi color flower with no scent.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Camping trip (part 3)

Summary: Only one thing about planning on doing something when your tired  
You sometimes fall asleep without doing it

Chapter Text

Rocket woke and noticed the light of the van were very dim. Rocket quickly made another fire before making a cheese, sausage and tuber omelet. Knowing the smell would wake everyone up.

Groot stretched before asking," I am groot?" 'Did our plan work?'

Rocket replied," As soon as the lazy asses get up, they can have some breakfast. Than we will do some exploring and head back afterwards."

George swore, which woke Mary and got the recruits out of the tents.

Mary asked," WHat is wrong?"

George answered," We fell asleep and did not turn the van's lights off."

Mary quickly got in the van and attempted to start it, with no luck.

Rocket walked over and said," Everyone eat up, it looks like we are hiking back to base on foot."

Mary replied," You have to be kidding me. IT was a three hour drive. It will take us about 8 hours to get back.'

Rocket shook his head before saying," The Base is a simple 3 hour hike straight through the preserve." before pointing down the hill.

Mary replied," Than you and Groot go and send someone back for the rest of us."

Rocket said," Fine, but it will be 3 hours to get there plus an hour or two explaining the situation to everyone. Than it would be at least three hours before they get here. Another 3 hours back to the Base. Hell you would blow the whole day. Plus I did not bring anything for lunch or supper. Figure we pick something up at the restaurant on our way back to base."

George sighed before saying, " Finish eating recruits. We have a very long hike back to base."

Rocket smirked before replying," Do not worry, Groot will teach you all about nature on the way back. Now pack everything back into the van. I am going to take and visit Mother's Nature Rest Room and when I get back, we will leave. Groot make sure they clean this place up to look just like when we arrived." Rocket than scrambled into the woods.

Groot put his two hands on his hips before saying, " I AM GROOT"

Rocket returned before saying, "okay let us get going."

George replied," I was thinking. You two go and we will wait for them to come for the vehicle."

Rocket said," Groot grab the water. I just hope I remember what I was suppose to do when I get back to camp."

Mary replied," You would-"

"Stay here and find out," interrupted Rocket. Before he started walking toward the Reserve.

George swore before saying," Recruits fall in."

Rocket climbed up on to Groot shoulder before beginning to translate for Groot, "Most of the trees in this reserve were transplanted from-"

After a three hour guided tour of the reserve, the base was in sight. Which caused Mary, George and the recruits to go from a brisk walk to a fast run.

Rocket waited until they were out of hearing range before asking," Do you think they learned anything?"

Groot shook with merriment before saying," Hopefully they have learned not to let Rocket hack into their system."

Rocket laughed before replying," I hoped they have learned that You don't miss with Groot or Rocket. Hey That almost sound like one of those old songs Quill like to listen to."

Groot nodded before beginning to hum while Rocket sang in his rugged voice, '

-0o00o0o00o0o0-

George walked over to the Garage before saying," Hey Mike, I need you to do me a favor?"

Mike walked over and replied," What do you for me to do?"

George answered, " I had to leave a vehicle on the other side of the reserve. We accidentally left the light on and drained the battery."

Mike replied," There was a message on the answering machine this morning when I came in with the coordinate and everything. I even returned the camping gear back to the Milano."

George asked," Can I hear the message?"

Mike answered. "Sorry but it has already been erased.

George replied," I am going to get clean up and report to Nova Prime." Before leaving the garage.

Mike sighed but did not have the heart to tell him that the vehicle battery was not drain a wire had come lose.

Actions


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Graduation day

Summary: George (Mike) has the guardians report to Nova Prime's office

Chapter Text

George sat in Nova Prime's receptionist area while the guardians were brought in.

As the guardians entered, Rocket yelled;" Hey Georgie boy." before singing " Hey there Georgie boy, Swingin down the street so fancy free. No one can see the loneliness there. Why do all the girls just past you by. Is it because you don't try or the clothes you wear." Before Gamora began to join him. Repeating the same part.

The Receptionist was tapping her foot along with Rocket and Gamora singing before signing," Nova Prime will see you now."

George quickly headed towards the door while Rocket, Groot and Gamora laughingly followed Peter and Drax into Nova Prime's office.

Nova Prime not understanding what had happened outside her office, quietly said," If your through with whatever amusing you. We need to discuss the results of the tests that you did."

Almost immediately everyone quiet down, even though Rocket kept humming 'Georgie girl'.

George ignored Rocket before saying," Gamora you surpassed all our prediction and we would be honor to have you join Nova Corp as a ranking officer, to be precise a Captain."

Before Gamora could replied, Rocket asked," Isn't that sort of a demotion?"

In a pleasant and confident tone. Nova Prime answered," No most recruits start as enlistees or privates."

Rocket replied," But before she left Thanos and Ronan, she was more of a general."

Nova Prime immediately lost her calm before angrily asking," Are you comparing Nova Corp to Thanos?"

Rocket, almost innocently replied; "When she was with them, she was expected to do as she was told. If she becomes a Nova Corpsman, she would have to obey higher ranking officers."

Nova Prime calmed herself before saying," But unlike Thanos, we would never have her assassinate anyone."

Rocket replied," But I think she still needs to enjoy the freedom she just got. Although I am sure Peter is ready to enlist in the corps."

Peter said," Wait one moment Rocket. I have my own ship, I am not about to trade it to be an enlisted."

George replied," Actually Mister Quill, you would be a Sargent, should you enlist and be placed under Gamora's command."

" Peter would love that." interrupted Rocket.

George figured to put Rocket in his place, said," You on the other hand barely pass the exam and would be a private and probably never get promoted.'

Rocket replied," You mean I get to take those test again." Before beginning to grin.

Nova Prime not liking the grin that was on Rocket face, said," George said you had pass but barely."

George turned to Drax before saying," If you enlist, you would also given the rank of Sargent."

Drax replied ," I have no desire to join Nova Corp. My mission is to take and end Thanos."

Nova Prime said," Just give it some consideration. The Milano has been completed overhauled and is waiting for you."

Drax said," It will be good to continue our plans to destroy Thanos.". Before leaving Nova Prime's office with Groot and Rocket behind him.

Peter turned to Gamora and said," Gamora. If you decided to join Nova Corp I would also join."

Gamora replied," Rocket is right though, I have yet to truly enjoy my freedom.". Before they walked into the Milano.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: EPILOGUE

Summary: Two missions and several week later. Nova Corp send the guardians some important emails.

Chapter Text

Groot asked," I am groot?" 'Rocket it has been a while, when are you telling me why you did not try your hardest during the exam.'

Rocket answered," I told you that I would tell you when we got emails from Nova Corp and they should becoming very soon."

Peter yelled," Everyone to the communal room. We have some emails."

Rocket grabbed his laptop before saying," okay, it should be show time, groot."

Groot picked Rocket up and carried him to the common room.

Rocket asked," Do you want me to plug in your laptop or do you want to share?"

Groot replied," I am groot." ' let share so you will tell me what the secret is.'

Rocket plug his portable in and watched as Peter, Gamora and Drax did the same.

Rocket said," Let us start with yours." before signing in under Groot screen name.

Groot asked," I am Groot?" 'What is there?'

Rocket answered," Two offers for Life Insurance and one from Nova Corp."

Groot said," I am Groot." 'Read the one for Nova Corp and delete the others.'

Rocket opened the email from Nova Corp and began to read aloud. "Dear Mister Groot. We are please to inform you that we would appreciate your joining Nova Corp. If you do so, we will make you a corporal. If interested please respond to this email. If not interested just delete this letter. If you wish to join send us a confirmation email."

Groot replied," I am Groot." 'Just delete the email. I have no desire to follow orders.'

Rocket said," Done. Now let me check mine." Before signing on his screen name.

Groot seeing the long list of email Rocket has gotten asked," I am Groot?" ' Did you get one from Nova Corp?'

Rocket brought up his email before reading it to Groot, "Dear Mister Raccoon. If you wish to enlist in Nova Corp, please visit the local enlistment offices and register there."

Groot asked," I am groot?" 'Are you going to tell me what the secret is?'

Rocket checked the rest of the emails he had before hitting the delete all button and turning to Gamora before asking," How many Emails did you get, Gamora?"

Gamora slammed her hands on top of the table before answering," I have over 30 different emails for different Nova Corp branches."

Rocket asked," So what are you going to do?"

Gamora answered," I have to respond on whether I accept or reject their offers. I am rejecting all of them."

Rocket replied," Guess me and Groot got lucky. All we had to do was delete the email."

Groot asked," I am Groot?" 'You did not do your best so you did not have to answer a bunch of emails.'

Rocket answered," Plus they will never email me again unlike Gamora and to a lesser extent Peter and Drax."

Gamora turned to Rocket and asked," You knew they would be doing something like this and did not tell us?"

Rocket answered," I did not tell any of you because Peter would have told Nova Corp that we knew their plans to try and recruit us into Nova Corp."

Peter said, "Tell me what would be wrong with that."

Rocket answered," Because we than have to tow the line a lot more than what we do now."

Gamora replied," HE does have a point and I think these emails can wait. I am for doing some shopping."

Rocket said," Count me and Groot in."

Gamora signed off on her laptop before saying," Peter it is your turn to stay on the ship."

Actions


End file.
